At the beginning
by XxthesarcasticonexX
Summary: What happens when an ice queen and a weird new hat dude fall in love? Rypay, with some Troyella, Chaylor and Jelsi. Plz READ!Story better than summary!
1. Trailer

**A/N: so this is the trailer for an idea i had for a fic, ok a very important thing you need to know is that Ryan and Sharpay are NOT, i repeat NOT related and Sharpay is not into the ****Show business. that's all you need to know. Ooops i forgot the song is "At the begining" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis **

**

* * *

**

**She was the ice-queen...**

"She can date 3 guys at the same time and not care" Gabriella said. (shows Sharpay making out with a guy named Mark)

**He was the new weird dude...**

"Dude, what's with the hat?" a guy from the football team said knocking his hat to the floor.

**They were strangers…**

"You live here!!!" Sharpay said pointing to the house next to hers "Yes, why?" Ryan asked

"I can't understand you!!" Ryan screams at a crying Sharpay

**But they had one thing in common…**

Life is a road And I want to keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road Now and forever

Wonderful journey

(Ryan and Sharpay singing)

"You sound pretty good" Ryan said to a very furious Sharpay "Well I don't… you really think that?" Sharpay asked, Ryan just nodded his head, "Your not bad yourself" she said trying her hardest not to flirt.

**A thing that would bring the school upside down…**

"I got what?!!!!" Sharpay screamed "You and Mr. Stevens got the lead roles for our spring musicale" Ms. Darbus said.

"She sings?" Taylor asked Ryan that was to busy looking for Sharpay.

"I can't do this!!!" Sharpay screamed at Ryan who was trying hard not to cry.

**The ice to melt…**

"Jason I'm worried" Kelsi said "Why?" Jason responded "Because Sharpay is smiling" she replied.

"Where's your boyfriend now?" a guy teased which caused Sharpay's eyes to get watery "Is she going to cry?" a girl asked making Sharpay run to the bathroom.

**And a new love…**

"Why don't you let people hear you sing?, you have an amazing voice you know" Ryan said sitting down next to Sharpay "I guess that I always thought if people knew I sing they would find that I have a weakness" she sighed. "But it isn't" Ryan said looking at her eyes "I know" she said and leaned closer until their lips met.

**That was never meant to be…?**

"Ryan, we have found your real parents" Ryan's adoptive father said

"Shar, we have found your real parents" Sharpay's adoptive mom said.

"But I love him!!!" Sharpay blurted out covering her mouth with one hand after realizing what she said.

**This spring, experience the lives of those who act,**

"You mean you act everyday?" Ryan teased, "Yes, for example when we first met I acted that I liked you" Sharpay responded smiling.

**Those who sing,**

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

(Sharpay singing herself to sleep)

**And those who love.**

"There I said it, I love you Ryan Stevens" Sharpay said not caring that her secrets were no longer secrets "It's Evans now actually" Ryan responded playfully, Sharpay just smiled.

**Starting Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Lyon/Evans **('At the beginning' plays in the background)

(shows Sharpay singing 'At the beginning')

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Stevens/Evans **

(shows Ryan picking up his hat)

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez **

(shows Gabriella sneaking into Ryan's house)

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

(shows Troy all nervous when he sees Gabriella talking with Ryan)

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

(shows Taylor mocking Sharpay)

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

(shows Chad flirting with Sharpay)

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielsen **

(shows Kelsi changing Ryan's classes)

**And Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross**

(shows Jason helping Sharpay with her books)

**XxthesarcasticonexX productions it's proud to present:**

**'At The Beginning'**

**Coming to a computer near you, spring 2007**

* * *

**A/N: tell me what you think, should i write it???????????? **


	2. Guide to East High

**A/n: here's te first chapter!!! hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

He started walking, he started to walk toward his new school, he normally hated school, now imagine how he felt if it was his first day of school in a new school, "Why couldn't I stay with Lance?" he muttered under his breath.

He finally arrived, everything looked fine, the halls were clean, the walls well painted and so were the lockers_ "Well at least I like the building" _he thought, he started to look for his new locker, he finally found it, "What the…?" he asked himself as he saw that the locker to his left was painted baby blue and had a snowflake in the middle "Ice Queen" he read, he just shrugged.

He started to open his locker but all of a sudden everyone in that hall divided like the red sea, and in between it came a blond beauty that wasn't looking were she was going, so she bumped into someone, "Hey watch were you're going!!" she yelled, "I'm sorry Sharpay, I'm usually very distracted" the boy that Sharpay bumped into said quickly and took a run.

Sharpay came closer to him he was still at his locker, Sharpay didn't even smile she just went straight to her locker "Umm, maybe you can…" he started but was interrupted by Sharpay "Maybe you can just shut up!!" she yelled and slammed her locker door shut.

"She always does that" a voice came from behind him, he quickly turned around "Hi, I'm Chad" the African American introduced himself "Ryan" he said "You really don't want to get between the ice queen" Chad started "Chad!!!" someone shouted from across the hallway.

"He never sticks to a long conversation" a voice came from Ryan's left side this time "Hi I'm Gabriella, you're new here right?" Gabriella asked "Yes, and I'm Ryan" he said with a smile on his face "Well consider me your guide to East High" Gabriella said.

"Ok, so in that case what with the 'Ice Queen' thing?" Ryan asked "Well Sharpay rules the school, if you do something that she doesn't like, you pretty much want to change school, city if you do something really bad" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, you have to do what the ice queen demands" a blond guy said "Hi Troy, Troy this is Ryan, Ryan this is Troy" Gabriella said introducing them. "So… if most of the school is ruled by her who rules the other part of the school?" Ryan asked "Why don't we tell you at lunch that way you can see what we're talking about" Gabriella offered nicely which made Troy jealous. "Sure" Ryan said and started to walk to his homeroom.

"He's nice, isn't he Troy?" Gabriella asked "Yeah, but I'm nicer" Troy responded, which made Gabriella giggle "The Troy Bolton is jealous?" she asked in a surprised tone "No!" Troy replied "C'mon lets make it to homeroom" Troy said pulling Gabriella in the other direction that Ryan went.

In Ryan's homeroom he was organizing his things and fixing his hat when he realized that a boy stretched out his leg and when Sharpay entered, making her trip, Ryan swore that he saw sadness in her eyes, he tried to talk to her again "Hey you know…" Ryan started but was interrupted by Sharpay again "You know, you should just shut up!!, and lose the funny hat" Sharpay said taking his hat.

Ryan didn't even bother to go after it, he had many hats and losing one was no big deal.

Sharpay watched as the new dude just shrugged after she took his hat, it was very cute one "Kelsi?" Sharpay whispered "Yeah Sharpay?" Kelsi whispered back "Could you mess up that newbie's last class, he tried to talk to me 2 times" Sharpay whispered not taking her eyes of Ryan "But Sharpay he is new here" Kelsi pointed out "I don't care" Sharpay said giving a death glare to Kelsi "Yes Ma'm I'll do so" Kelsi said.

Kelsi was not mean, she was scared of what Sharpay might do to her if she disobeyed, she already had trouble for liking Jason, a cute basketball guy.

Lunch

"So Ryan you like the school?" Gabriella asked Ryan "Well what I've seen from it yes" Ryan responded taking a seat next to Troy "So, you want to know how the school works?" Troy asked him, Ryan just nodded. "Well the school is free from cliques, so you can hang out with anyone" Troy said.

"If we can hang out with anyone why am I not at the football table" an Afican American girl said sitting next to Ryan "Hi I'm Taylor" she said "Ryan" he responded "What do you mean by football table?" Ryan asked "Well I was getting to that, you can hangout with anyone you like except with the football team and the drama geeks" Troy pointed out.

Ryan made an 'o' with his mouth and started looking around, Troy was right, all the tables seemed like a bowl of fruit, all with different fruits, except 2 tables, the football one and the drama one "Does she act?" Ryan asked "Who she?" Gabriella asked "Sharpay" Ryan said "Act?, please, the only reason that she is in the drama club is because she's dramatic" Taylor said.

Ryan looked again at the drama table and saw that there was a jock talking with Sharpay "Who's that?" Ryan asked "That's Mark Boyer, the ice queen's boyfriend" Chad said sitting next to Taylor "She has a boyfriend?" Ryan asked "It's just a word, she can date 3 guys at the same time and not care" Gabriella said.

Ryan watched the look in Sharpay's eyes, to him she didn't seemed happy but he let it go.

"You think you can survive with this information?" Gabriella asked "Yeah, I think I can" Ryan responded.

Drama table

"Where's Kelsi?!!!" Sharpay yelled "She knows that she has to be here for her assignment!!!" Sharpay yelled again.

Kelsi had a pen in her hand "Lets see, he can go to lab, no because there is a class there, it has to be a place where no one is having classes " Kelsi muttered as she started to write Ryan's new last class.

* * *

**A/N: Plz!!!! R&R, it makes me happy, very happy, Plz :D**


	3. You live here!

**A/N: Just wanted to inform you all that**** anonymous reviews are welcome.**

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

_Kelsi had a pen in her hand "Lets see, he can go to lab, no because there is a class there, it has to be a place where no one is having classes " Kelsi muttered as she started to write Ryan's new last class._

_Ryan had survived almost all day, he hadn't seen Sharpay since lunch and there was one more class to go, he looked at his classes "Room 206" he read "Wait!!!" yelled someone, Ryan turned around "They got your last class wrong, it is really room 157" Kelsi said handing Ryan the false paper, hoping that he buys it "ok, thanks, what's your name?" Ryan asked but Kelsi was gone._

**_

* * *

_**

Ryan began to look for room 157 "there it is" he said opening the door, Ryan's jaw dropped, that wasn't a class room, it was more like a little auditorium, nobody was there "I guess I'm the first to arrive" Ryan said sitting down.

When the bell rang nobody was there, Ryan began to wonder if he was in the right room, after 10 minutes he gave up and started to sing

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Ryan was so into the song that he didn't realize that there was another person singing

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

Once the chorus was done Ryan thought that he was going to sing the girl's part but someone started to sing.

_We were strangers_

_On a crazy adventure_

Ryan was surprised, he had never heard such voice, it came from behind the curtain

_Never dreaming_

_How our dreams would come true_

Ryan now saw the back of the person singing he took a deep breath

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

He sang with her, which made the girl jump and reveal her face, which made Ryan jump a little too. "What are you doing here!!!!" she yelled "I'm sorry, but the paper said that I had my last class here, someone probably twist it" Ryan said in his defense _"At least she let me finish this time" _he thought.

"I don't care, you are not suppose to hear me sing!!!!!" she shouted, Ryan swore again that she had tears in her eyes "Why not, you sound pretty good" Ryan said to a very furious Sharpay "I told you I don't… you really think that?" she asked lowering her voice, Ryan just nodded his head, "Your not bad yourself" she said trying her hardest not to flirt.

"But, I warn you, you say anything about this and your life is never going to be the same" Sharpay warned Ryan, and making her way towards the door, but he stopped her "Get your hands off me!!!" she shouted "Ok, just so you know, we are already 20 minutes late for class and I don't think that the teacher is going to let you in" Ryan said.

"I never said I was going to class, I'm going home" Sharpay responded "Well then I'll accompany you" Ryan said "Why are you being like this to me, don't you see I'm the ice queen" Sharpay asked walking down the hall making sure that nobody was there "Because I need to go home too" Ryan replied, Sharpay took a run for it, hoping that Ryan will just leave her alone.

But she was wrong, she was out of school, and in less than 5 minutes there was a figure next to her "You don't give up do you?" Sharpay asked, "Actually like I said, I'm going home" Ryan said, Sharpay felt something strange talking with Ryan.

"Ok, here's your hat" Sharpay said handing Ryan his hat Ryan just shrugged "That's your house?" Ryan asked pointing at the mansion "Yeah, it's not that big" Sharpay said "Now buh bye" she said trying to get Ryan away "Actually I live there" Ryan said pointing to the house on the right "You live there!!!!" Sharpay said pointing to the house next to hers "Yes, that's what I said,why?" Ryan asked not seeing the big deal "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!" Sharpay screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Plz!!!!!, don't be mean, be nice and leave a review on your way out. (No flames of course)**


	4. Ladies first

**A/N: hey so here's chapter 3, sorry for not updating this weekend, but i went to visit my grandparents**

**ATENTION: all of you Rypay fans, if you want to check some awesome Rypay strories, check out my profie for some very interesting ones by Angel of the Starz**

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

_"Ok, here's your hat" Sharpay said handing Ryan his hat Ryan just shrugged "That's your house?" Ryan asked pointing at the mansion "Yeah, it's not that big" Sharpay said "Now buh bye" she said trying to get Ryan away "Actually I live there" Ryan said pointing to the house on the right "You live there!!!!" Sharpay said pointing to the house next to hers "Yes why?" Ryan asked not seeing the big deal "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" Sharpay screamed.

* * *

_

"Ryan remember to be nice" Ryan's mother said as they were standing in front of the Lyon's mansion, Ryan only nodded _"I'll be nice if she is" _Ryan thought.

The Stevens were going to have dinner with the Lyons, ryan wasn';t very sure that he wanted to go, but his mother made him go.

"Hi, welcome" Mrs. Lyon said "Sharpay the Stevens are here" Mrs. Lyon shouted to her daughter, Sharpay came down the stairs all happy and perky "This is weird" Ryan thought.

"Shar why don't you show Ryan your dance studio, I heard from his mom that he likes to dance like you" Mrs. Lyon said, Ryan just followed Sharpay into the studio.

"Ok, before you ask anything, no I don't like to dance" Sharpay said turning on the lights "Wow" was all Ryan could say "This has everything" Ryan said looking around, Sharpay just rolled her eyes. "So you say you don't like to dance?" Ryan asked fixing his hat "What's with you and hats?!" Sharpay said knocking it off "Hey!!" Ryan replied picking up his hat.

"You didn't answer my question?" Ryan said fixing his hat again "That's because nobody asks me questions, or talks to me" Sharpay replied stealing his hat again, Ryan tried to get it back but it was no use "Why doesn't nobody talks to you?, oh wait I know, maybe because you don't let them?" Ryan said in his defense.

"That's the point you silly" she laughed at the crazy jumps that Ryan was doing just to get his hat back "See now your laughing" he said sitting down, Sharpay changed her expression in less than a second realizing that she was losing it with this dude.

"Kids dinner!!!!" both of their moms said "Ladies first" Ryan said "If you think that you are going to win my respect by doing that keep on dreaming" she said going in front of him "But I see you respect it" Ryan pointed out and followed.

The 2 families had dinner, Ryan saw how different Sharpay acted with her parents than how she acted at school, the 2 families were having such a great time that they lost track of time and tomorrow was a school day "My look at the time, we should get going" Mrs. Stevens said "Yeah, we had a great time" Mr. Stevens said, as the families got up.

"Maybe tomorrow we can all go to the movies or something, it's been a while since we have good neighbors that have a kid Shar's age" Mrs. Lyon said, Sharpay was behind Mrs. Stevens and was making sings to her mom to not do this but Mrs. Lyon didn't understand.

"Sure we'd love to" Mr. Stevens said walking out the door "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Ryan asked, Sharpay just rolled her eyes and slammed the door (she likes to do that) "That wasn't hard" she muttered to herself and went straight to her bed.

Next day

Ryan got up late so he didn't eat breakfast, he rushed to school and he barely got there in time.

Homeroom

"Ryan where were you?" someone asked him from behind he turned around and saw Sharpay "Oh hi…" he was like always interrupted "That's my seat" she said in a cold tone "Well then excuse me" he said getting up "For the lady" he said, Sharpay just smiled coldly.

Everyone was staring, Sharpay was always that mean yes, but she never let anyone talk to her only her friends or boyfriend, and Ryan was neither of them.

Homeroom ended and Ryan was walking to his next class when he felt someone's hands pulling him into the janitor's closet "What the…?" he said "Look, nothing of what you saw at my house was true ok?" the girl said to Ryan which he realized that it was Sharpay "ok, but can you let me go?" he asked "Fine" Sharpay whined "Oh and for the record you just let me talk to you" Ryan said before disappearing.

"Crap" Sharpay said "Why do I always let him talk?" she asked herself as Chad was passing by "Why is the beautiful queen talking to herself?" he asked her "Evaporate!!!!!" she yelled "Ahem" someone behind Chad exclaimed "Hi Taylor" Chad said sweetly "You're so immature" Taylor said "But that's why the ladies love me" he said to no one.

**You know leaving a review is not that hard, all you have to do is cilck on the button, so plz review!!!**


	5. Auditions and bowling buddies

_Recap:_

_"Crap" Sharpay said "Why do I always let him talk?" she asked herself as Chad was passing by "Why is the beautiful queen talking to herself?" he asked her "Evaporate!!!!!" she yelled "Ahem" someone behind Chad exclaimed "Hi Taylor" Chad said sweetly "You're so immature" Taylor said "But that's why the ladies love me" he said to no one.

* * *

_

Lunch

"Hey so what happened yesterday to you?, I wanted to call you 'cause we all went out for pizza, but you never answered?" Gabriella asked Ryan "Well we had dinner with our new neighbors" Ryan responded "Cool, do we know them?" Gabriella asked sitting down next to Troy which seem to look weird at Ryan.

"Know who Gabi?" Troy asked "Oh, Ryan's new neighbors" Gabriella said noticing Troy's look "Who are they?" Troy asked "Well the Lyons" Ryan said in a very calm and relax tone "The what?!!!" Troy and Gabriella asked in shocked tones.

"Dude you were at Sharpay's house?" Troy asked him as they made their way to science "Yeah, so?" Ryan responded "You do realize that you're the first person to make it in and out of that house without leaving town right?" Troy said trying to make Ryan reaction "Well our parents are good friends" Ryan responded "What?!!" Troy asked "Yeah and I will really appreciate if you'd stop doing that" Ryan said walking to the other side of the classroom "Note to self never go to the land of ice, it's contagious" Troy said watching Ryan.

After class ended Ryan and Sharpay each had something on their minds, Ryan knew that he was going to do it but Sharpay was wondering a little.

"Ms. Darbus?" Ryan asked "Yes I'm in here" Ms. Darbus said "I know that auditions were already a week ago, but I wasn't here so I thought maybe I could audition" Ryan said "Well I usually don't give second chances but since I still need one, well acutally two particular roles, I'll give you a shot" Ms. Darbus said "I just hope that you know the song" she added pressing play on the stereo.

Ryan's face lit up when the Melody started playing, since he knew this song by heart, he started to sing:

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Ryan finished singing the chorus "Thanks for the opportunity Ms. Darbus, and sorry to keep you in school" he said before leaving "That was interesting" Ms. Darbus said. She was about to leave when Sharpay came bursting through the door "Sharpay!!! What brings you here?" Ms. Darbus said "Oh wait let me guess you want to audition for our spring musicale?" Ms. Darbus said _"How the heck did she know that?" _Sharpay thought "Yeah" she said.

"Ok well, I know you know the song, after all you chose it" Ms. Darbus said, Sharpay just nodded and took a deep breath as the music started playing this was it:

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Live is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Sharpay finished singing and was shocked at herself "Well…umm… I want nothing big if I get a part, bye" with those words she ran out of the office "That's 2 in one afternoon" Ms. Darbus said shaking her head.

When Ryan got home he noticed that it didn't smell like food "Mom, did you forget that I come from school at 3 and that I'm always hungry?" Ryan asked "Go change Ry, we're going bowling with the Lyons" Mr. Stevens said to Ryan as he only groaned.

Bowling

"Mom did we have to go bowling, it's a school night" Sharpay whined getting out of the car "C'mon, it's going to be fun, besides that guy Ryan is not bad" Mr. Lyon said "Dad!!! I'm dating Mark, oh no, I forgot to cancel our date to go bowling with a bunch of weirdoes" Sharpay said walking and looking for her cell phone at the same time.

She was not looking were she was going so she bumped into someone "Crap!! I ran out of battery" (bump) "Hey watch were you're going!!!" she shouted "Sorry" the person who she bumped into responded "Ryan?" Sharpay asked "Great so you do know my name" he said sarcastically.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked seeing that Sharpay was hitting her cell "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm trying to call my boyfriend, I forgot to tell him I couldn't go to the party cause I had to go bowling with a bunch of weirdoes, oops sorry make that one super weirdo that likes hats" she said grabbing Ryan's hat "And you seem to like to take them from me" he said trying to get his hat back.

"God!!! What am I going to do" Sharpay said opening the door to the bowling area "Brr, it's freezing in here" she cried "Maybe if you had wore long pants you wouldn't fell as much cold, here and here" Ryan said handing her his jacket and his cell phone "What are these for?" she asked "Ok dumb blond, this is for your case of coldness and this is for calling your dear boyfriend" Ryan said.

Sharpay just made an 'oh' with her mouth "Thanks I guess" she said not showing any emotions, well at least trying to not show any emotions.

Sharpay got away from her parents and Ryan she opened Ryan's phone and saw a picture of a hat, it said 'Favorite', she opened the bag where she had Ryan's hat and saw that it was the same one, Sharpay felt guilty, but tried to not think of it, she dialed Mark's number and waited for him to answer, to her luck it went to voice-mail.

"Hello, you have reached the hottie of the past week, I'm probably in the middle of a photo shoot so I can't answer, leave your message after the sexy beep" at first Sharpay used to laugh at his message, but now she found it irritating "Hi, Mark, I just called to let you know that my parents wanted to spend some quality time together so I can't go to your house, hope you get this message, toodles, love ya, Sharpie".

Sharpay finished her message and sighed, she was good at acting when she was in school, she was good at lying in that category, but she hated to lie about what she was doing at home or with friends, you could say that she had gotten used to it, but no, she hadn't.

"Are you done?" came Ryan's voice from behind her "Ryan!!!, you almost gave me a heart attack, don't do that ever again!!!!, and yes thanks" she said handing him his cell phone "Oh and I almost forgot here" Sharpay said throwing him his hat "Nice choice as your favorite" she said before walking away.

Ryan was shocked, the ice queen had just thanked him and smiled, Ryan looked at his hat "Excuse me, but do you have a mirror?" he asked the person that was selling drinks "No" she answered and walked _away "Now that is icy"_ Ryan thought "Ryan!!!!! C'mon we're going to start!!!" his mother called him.

At Mark's house

_"Hope you get this message, toodles, love ya, Sharpie". _"Quality time together, yeah right" Mark said closing his phone "I'm going to find where you are" Mark finished

Back with the bowling buddies

"Gosh that was actually fun" Sharpay admitted "Yeah" Ryan said "Well we're glad you enjoyed it" Mrs. Lyon said to both of them. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Ryan asked, this time Sharpay only half smiled _"I knew there was a soft side of you" _Ryan thought and smiled back.

"Ryan Stevens?" Mark asked himself hiding behind a car "You are going out with Ryan Stevens and his family?" Mark asked again to himself, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

**A/N: R&R, if you're so kind. **


	6. What?

_Recap:_

_"Ryan Stevens?" Mark asked himself hiding behind a car "You are going out with Ryan Stevens and his family?" Mark asked again to himself, he couldn't believe what he was seeing._

Next day

Sharpay woke up with the thought of yesterday, she smiled remembering the fun they had, she quickly got up and went to her mirror "What the…?" she said, she was still wearing Ryan's jacket "Ugh" Sharpay just rolled her eyes.

Sharpay got to school at the same time she always did "Here she comes!!!" one yelled "C'mon lets go this way" a girl said walking the opposite way that Sharpay was going "Hey so where's the…"a guy started but Sharpay interrupted him "You're talking to me" she said and continued to walk.

Once she got to her locker she founded Ryan "This is yours" she said icily "Thanks" Ryan responded, he had forgotten that he gave her his jacket. Ryan didn't say anything else to Sharpay while she was there which made Sharpay smile while walking away "She knows how to smile?" a boy asked making Sharpay's smile turn into a frown.

"Ok, so I'm not going to ask why did she just gave you a jacket" Chad said appearing from nowhere "Why did she gave you a jacket and all I get are slaps and 'be quiets?" Chad groaned "I thought you weren't going to ask me why did she just returned MY jacket" Ryan said closing his door and fixing his hat _"Hey she didn't nock off my hat, that's good" _Ryan thought.

Lunch

"Hey Gabi" Ryan greeted Gabriella "Hey Ryan, so where were you yesterday after school?" Gabriella asked as they made their way to the tables were a not very pleased Troy was waiting for Gabriella "I needed to do something very fast and I forgot to tell you" Ryan half lied "Oh, well in two weeks I'm having a party and I would love you to come" she said "Sure" Ryan responded.

Troy was furious, Gabriella was being too nice to Ryan, "Hey Troy" Gabriella said sitting next to Troy "Hey Gabi" Troy responded looking directly at Ryan.

Next day

Sharpay arrived at school, yesterday was getting back to normal, so she bet that today everything was going to be fine "Wow, who would have thought" a guy said "Are you sure that it had her name?" a girl asked "Ugh" Sharpay just rolled her eyes "Hey Sharpay you have to come see this" Dean (some guy from the football team) said.

Dean made his way through everyone that was looking at the bulletin boors, Sharpay read the one that everyone was looking at "Whaaaaattttt?!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"How do you explain this?!!!!" a very furious Sharpay asked Ms. Darbus while holding up a piece of paper "You and Mr. Stevens got the leading roles for our spring musicale" Ms. Darbus responded "I told you that if I got something it had to be minor!!!" she yelled "Now Ms. Lyon, who's the teacher here you or me?!" Ms. Darbus asked standing up, Sharpay just looked at the paper "That's what I thought, now here is you script and would you mind giving this to Mr. Steven" Ms. Darbus asked but Sharpay only grabbed her script and walked out.

Lunch

"Hey have you heard, Sharpay and Ryan are going to start in the spring musical" Chad said sitting down next to Troy "Yeah I heard" Troy said "Heard what?" Ryan and Taylor asked at the same time "Look who's here, drama boy" Chad said "About Ryan and Sharpay being the lead roles for the spring musicale" Gabriella said "That reminds me have any of you seen Sharpay cause she wasn't at homeroom" Ryan said looking over at the drama table "She sings?" Taylor asked Ryan that was still looking for Sharpay.

"Ryan, earth to Ryan!!!" Chad said "Sorry" Ryan responded "Don't tell me that you care for someone that only shouts at you for no reason" Taylor said, Ryan didn't respond, he was the only one in the school that had actually seen Sharpay at her house and he was suppose to keep it a secret, for his own good.

Sharpay couldn't believe it, she had been hiding in the bathroom all day looking at her script, she had already read it 2 times and already hated it. She got home early and locked herself in her room.

**A/N: If you, thats right YOU don't leave a review, who will?**


	7. You remind me of someone

_Recap:_

_Sharpay couldn't believe it, she had been hiding in the bathroom all day looking at her script, she had already read it 2 times and already hated it. She got home early and locked herself in her room._

8:00pm

Ryan had to talk to Sharpay, they both made it into the musical, and Ryan felt for some odd reason guilty, he was outside the Lyon's mansion waiting for someone to answer the door "Hi Ryan, would you like to come in?" Ms. Lyon asked him "Thanks" he said, "Umm Where's Sharpay?" he asked "She is in her room and she wont come out" Mr. Lyon said looking at Ryan in a way that he hadn't done before.

"Well tell her that.." Ryan was interrupted by Mr. Lyon "Look, if she didn't want to be in the musical than she didn't have to, you are never to force someone into doing something they don't want to do!" Mr. Lyon said "Sure Mr. Lyon" Ryan said.

Sharpay heard what her father said to Ryan, she heard every word "That's not true" she said, her father was always the one who told her not to lie and now he was lying, Sharpay couldn't stand this, it was to much to handle with, she wanted to be in the musical, but nobody had never heard her sing and was scared of their reactions.

Ryan walked out and went to his house he got up to his room and like Sharpay, had locked himself, he was not disappointed, I mean she was the ice queen, but still, everyone had their soft side, even him.

Ryan was relaxing listing to music when he heard someone throwing rocks against his window, he got up and opened the window which made a rock land on his face "Ouch!" Ryan yelled "Shush you dummy" Sharpay was down trying hard not to laugh "What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryan asked "Be quiet!! And what do you mean by that?" Sharpay asked "Never mind, I'll let you in" Ryan said "Noo!" Sharpay said "You'll meet me in the park that's near here in 15 minutes" Sharpay said "I really don't get her" Ryan sighed and climbed out his bedroom window.

"She does realize that it is 11:00pm" Ryan thought as he touched ground, he started to run towards the park.

"Where is he?" Sharpay said shivering, it was a cold night and she was only wearing a light jacket "You were asking for me?" Ryan said from behind "Did you really need a hat to come to the park at 11:00pm?" Sharpay asked "Yes do you have a problem with that?" Ryan asked "No" Sharpay responded, she started to walk, Ryan followed, he noticed that she had a long face.

_"She actually looks harmless like this" _Ryan thought with a chuckle. "You're not mad?" Sharpay askedl not looking up "Because?" Ryan asked not seeing the point "My dad told you that you shouldn't have pushed me into the musical when I was the one that decided that, that's why I was singing the day we met" Sharpay confessed.

_"Oh so that is what this is about" _Ryan thought "So you want to do the musical?" Ryan asked "You mean you're not mad?" Sharpay asked still looking down "No, I know how that feels and well I really don't see the point on being mad" Ryan said "Yes" Sharpay responded looking up "Yes what?" Ryan asked "Let's do the musical" Sharpay said smiling "Ok, where is Sharpay and what have you done with her?" Ryan asked "You want me to be ice queenish to you?" Sharpay asked taking Ryan's hat "You really need to stop doing that" Ryan said trying to get his hat one more time.

"No" Sharpay giggled, in that moment both of them forgot who they were, well basically Sharpay forgot who she was, she wasn't the ice queen, she was Sharpay Lyon.

At Sharpay's house

"Why did you treat Ryan that way?" Mrs. Lyon asked her husband "Because people shouldn't make you do things you don't want to" Mr. Lyon said sitting down at the table "Well have you ever thought that she wanted to do that?" Mrs. Lyon asked "No" Mr. Lyon said.

Back with Ryan and Sharpay

Ryan was till trying to get his hat back "Sharpay give it" he said out of breath "No" she said again "Ugh" Ryan said "C'mon, what have I done?" Ryan whined "Nothing much" Sharpay said, she was actually having fun.

Ryan almost gave up, but he then thought of how to get his hat back "Sharpay is that Mark?!" he said in a surprised tone "Where?" Sharpay asked turned around and Ryan grabbed his hat "Gotcha" he said triumphal "Ugh whatevs" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"I can't wait for rehearsals" Sharpay said, Ryan still couldn't believe that this was the same Sharpay that had slammed the locker door at him, 3 days and she was totally different "You do know that you have to act right?" Ryan asked "Duh!, I act all the time" Sharpay responded "You mean you act everyday?" Ryan teased, "Yes, for example when we first met I acted that I liked you" Sharpay responded smiling "You did?, why doesn't that surprise me" Ryan said.

They continued walking until Sharpay sat down at a tree "Hey Ryan can I tell you a secret?" she said "That's your decision" Ryan said sitting next to her "I do act everyday, but not being nice to you, I act being mean to everyone, I guess that I didn't like how they treated me so I started to act like that" Sharpay said while a tear rolled down her cheek _"Wow, nobody is going to believe that the 'ice queen' cries" _Ryan thought.

"You know that if one word of this gets out in school you are never going to school again right?" Sharpay asked whipping her tears, Ryan just nodded, there was a long silence and Ryan looked at his watch "You know we should get going it's very late" Ryan said getting up "Ok" Sharpay smiled, she hadn't had this much fun in well for ever.

The 2 of them were walking home they were silent but Sharpay broke it "Ryan, I remembered something that I wanted to ask you" Sharpay said "And what is that?" Ryan asked yawning "Well why didn't you just give up the first time I turned you down?" Sharpay asked "Because the first time I saw you, you reminded me of someone I know" Ryan said "And who's that?" Sharpay asked "Me, I used to be the ice king at my old school, but when we moved here I said to myself that I had to change so I did" Ryan said, which surprised Sharpay "You did?" she asked "Yes" he responded.

"So when can we…" Sharpay started but was interrupted by Ryan "We're here, good night" he said "Hey, I'm the only one that can interrupt people!!!" Sharpay yelled "Good night" she whispered.

Ryan climbed up to his room making sure that he didn't wake his parents up. Sharpay on the other hand couldn't climb so she had to go through the front door and pass her parents room "Ok, I'll go in go pass my parents room and if they if they wake up I just say that I was thirsty and I wanted some water" Sharpay said to herself.

But she never made it to the corridor, Sharpay opened the door and found a very angry father behind it "Hi dad" Sharpay said "Where the hell where you?!!!!!" Mr. Lyon asked "I went out to get some fresh air" Sharpay said trying to get pass her dad "Noooo!!!!" Mr. Lyon shouted, Sharpay took a run for it to her room "Where where you?!!" Mrs. Lyon said hugging her daughter as she slammed the door to her room "I just went to get some fresh air" Sharpay responded.

"Ok, just don't do that again" Mrs. Lyon said worried leaving the room "Mom?" Sharpay asked before Mrs. Lyon closed the door "Yes Shar?" Mrs. Lyon asked "When are we going out with the Stevens again?" Sharpay asked "Soon I think, why honey?" Mrs. Lyon asked "No reason" Sharpay said getting into her closet.

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Sharpay sang herself to sleep while taking one last look at her script_ "I can't wait" _she thought smiling.

**A/N: Plz leave a review!!! Reviews make me happy, and you don't want me to be sad or angry, Do you?**


	8. What the?

_Recap:_

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Sharpay sang herself to sleep while taking one last look at her script "I can't wait" she thought smiling._

One week later

"Ryan soo you're still going to my party that I'm going to give in a week right?" Gabriella asked "Sure" Ryan said looking for someone "Ryan, who are you looking for?" Gabriella asked "No one, what were you saying?" Ryan said quickly "Hey Troy" Gabriella greeted "Hey Gabi, Ryan" he said Ryan in a weird tone "Hi" Ryan said "So about the geografy homework…" Troy said taking Gabriella away from Ryan.

_"He really needs to ask her out" _Ryan thought

Free period

Sharpay was making her way to the music room, being careful that no one saw her "Almost there" she said as she came pass the last corner, she turned the knob when she saw another figure next to her "Aaaaaaaah!!!" she screamed "Shush" the guy told her "Ryan I swear if you do that again I'm going to kill you" Sharpay said as Ryan opened the door for her "Yeah right" he said walking in after her.

"Where's Ms. Darbus?" Sharpay asked seeing that nobody was in that room except them "3, 2, 1" Ryan counted looking at his watch "Hi you 2, I'm glad that you made it in time, lets get this started shall we?" Ms. Darbus said entering the room "You know, you scare me" Sharpay whispered at Ryan "It's a gift" he said, Sharpay just rolled her eyes in her ice queen way.

"Ok, so I called you because we need to talk about the official rehearsals, now I know that you 2 have been rehearsing at home, but now rehearsals are going to be in school, as you know the musicales are a very big deal here at East High" Ms. Darbus said, they just nodded.

"So I would like Sharpay to sing the first song, would you mind?" Ms. Darbus said, "Ok" Sharpay responded _"What's the harm, Ryan has already heard me sing, sadly, and this is Ms. Darbus!, Please!!" _Sharpay thought.

At the same time

"Where is he?" Gabriella said under her breath "Are you waiting for someone?" Chad asked "Yes, I told Ryan that I was going to help you guys with homework, but he is not here" Gabriella said looking for him "Does Troy know this?" Chad asked, Gabriella froze, she really liked Troy, but Troy was always trying to separate her and Ryan, she wondered why.

Right then Taylor was passing by "Hey Tay, have you seen Ryan?" Gabriella asked "Yeah, we need to go finish our homework" Chad said "Guys let the guy live!!!" Taylor yelled "What got into her?" Chad asked "Don't look at me, you're her boyfriend that flirts with every girl in school" Gabriella said in her defense.

Gabriella was about to walk away when someone interrupted her "Have you seen my girlfriend?" the guy asked "No we haven't seen Sharpay Mark" Gabriella said in a cold tone "Thanks for your help then" he said giving her a death glare "You're welcome" Chad said "Ugh" Gabriella said rolling her eyes "What?, he said thank you, then you are suppose to say you're welcome" Chad said to himself.

"Where is she?!" a very impatient Ashley (my character) said to Kelsi, "I don't know Ash, you have to be patient" Kelsi replied to her friend "Give it up girls, no one has seen Sharpay" a guy said behind them which made Kelsi freeze, "You know I'm going to find Sharpay" Kelsi said quickly, Ashley just laughed "You better go after her" Ashley said to the guy between laughs.

Kelsi was looking for Sharpay, she didn't realize that she wasn't the only one who was looking "Have you found her yet?" the voice asked "Jason!" Kelsi exclaimed frightened "No I haven't" she responded, "Would you like some help?" Jason asked "No not… What the?" Kelsi said looking through the music door.

What they saw was Sharpay singing and enjoying herself, she was singing for no one, she was singing to herself, she was singing to her dreams.

"What? what the?" Jason asked looking were Kelsi was looking "What the...?" Jason said imitating Kelsi "I guess she does sing" Jason said "Yeah" Kelsi said.

The 2 started walking in silence, until Jason broke it "So Kelsi, you know about that party that Gabriella is throwing?" he asked "Yeah, what about it?" Kelsi asked "Well do you want to go with me?" Jason asked shyly "Like on a date?" Kelsi asked, Jason just nodded "Sure" she told him, "I got to go get Sharpay's books, punishment" he groaned, Kelsi just sighed but let him go.

"BRAVA!!!" Ms. Darbus said clapping while Sharpay did her curtsy "You were amazing Ms. Lyon" Ms. Darbus said getting up, "You both can leave now" Ms. Darbus said "You were great" Ryan whispered hoping that Sharpay couldn't hear him, but she sure had, which made her blush.

Ryan walked to his locker as quickly as possible, Jason had already Sharpay's books "Thanks Jay" she said coldly, Ryan just stared, he still couldn't believe that Sharpay acted like that with everyone, except him, but only when no one was around.

"Hey Ryan where were you?" Chad asked "Rehearsing" Ryan said very casual "Rehearsing?, you do realize that Gabi has been looking for you since you told her that you needed help with homework?" Chad asked raising an eyebrow "Yeah I know" Ryan said again, smiling this time "Hi Ryan" a voice behind him said, he turned around.

"Hey Gabs" Ryan said "Where were you?, you do know that…" she wasn't able to finish cause the bell ran "There goes the bell" Ryan said walking away "And I thought that you didn't stay through a conversation" Gabriella said "Yeah, we should get going" Chad said.

After school

"So Ryan, I think we should rehearse during free period and after class, what do you think?" Sharpay asked Ryan, they were walking home from school "I think that we should just practice in our houses, and in the park at night, were no one could see us" Ryan suggested "Yeah, but Ms. Darbus said that we needed to practice IN school Ryan" Sharpay said "Whatever" Ryan said walking into his home.

"Hey!!!, you are never to say that to me, do you understand?!!!!" Sharpay shouted "Never mind" she said laughing, she walked happily to her home "Mom, dad I'm home!!!!" Sharpay yelled "Hi sweetie" Mrs. Lyon said in a sweet tone "Need help?" her father asked, this wasn't normal, sharpay knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" she acted directly "Well Shar, we have to leave town for a few days, because my sister is going to be a mom" Mrs. Lyon said, Sharpay didn't see anything wrong with that, a little bit of vacations, she misses school "Wait!, how long?" Sharpay asked realizing "About 2 or 3 weeks" Mr. Lyon said "What?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sharpay screamed.

**A/N: All I'm asking for is a review, if you think about it it is really not that hard**


	9. New home, for now

_Recap:_

_After school_

_"So Ryan, I think we should rehearse during free period and after class, what do you think?" Sharpay asked Ryan, they were walking home from school "I think that we should just practice in our houses, and in the park at night, were no one could see us" Ryan suggested "Yeah, but Ms. Darbus said that we needed to practice IN school Ryan" Sharpay said "Whatever" Ryan said walking into his home._

_"Hey!!!, you are never to say that to me, do you understand?!!!!" Sharpay shouted "Never mind" she said laughing, she walked happily to her home "Mom, dad I'm home!!!!" Sharpay yelled "Hi sweetie" Mrs. Lyon said in a sweet tone "Need help?" her father asked, Sharpay knew that something was wrong._

_"What's wrong?" she acted directly "Well Shar, we have to leave town for a few days, because my sister is going to be a mom" Mrs. Lyon said, Sharpay didn't see anything wrong with that, a little bit of vacations, she misses school "Wait!, how long?" Sharpay asked realizing "One month" Mr. Lyon said "What?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sharpay screamed._

Sharpay was breathing heavily "What did you say?" she asked "Probably 2 weeks honey, my sister is going to need help and she lives in Rome, you know that" Mrs. Lyon said "You mean that I have to not go to school for 2 weeks?!!!" Sharpay exclaimed "I just got the role for the spring musical!!!" Sharpay screamed.

"Actually you are not going you are staying" Mrs. Lyon said "Huh?" Sharpay asked "You are staying with your aunt and uncle, my sister" Mr. Lyon said, "But I don't want to go with them and my dumb cousin" Sharpay cried "I rather be with Ryan Stevens" Sharpay said, not thinking.

"Well if you want that I guess we can change things" Mrs. Lyon said picking up the phone.

In that instant the world was spinning for Sharpay, her parents were going away, for about 2 weeks and she was going to stay at Ryan's house, why did she had to give that idea?

In Ryan's room

"Who's gonna what?" Ryan asked, ok maybe he like to be with Sharpay (as a friend), but live with her, no "Sharpay is going to be living with us for a few weeks, until her family comes back from Rome" Mrs. Stevens said "When is she coming?" was all Ryan could ask "Tomorrow, after class" Mr. Stevens said "But that should be no problem, you 2 seem to like each other a lot, we thought it might even help you with the whole musical thing" Mrs. Lyon said leaving her son's room.

"Sure" Ryan said still shocked, he couldn't believe it, Sharpay, the ice queen, was going to be living at his house.

Next day

Sharpay walked faster than usual to her locker, and there was only one reason for that "What's up with her?" a guy asked "Stevvveeeeennnnnsssss!!!" Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs "Hey Sharpay" he said "What do you want?" he asked "After school, meet me in front of the fountain" Sharpay whispered giving him the ice queen look.

The day passed quickly, before they knew it, it was time to go home, Ryan and Sharpay walked home, like usual, but Sharpay was not going to eat at her house "I just need to get some last minute things" Sharpay said "Ok" Ryan responded, he noticed that Sharpay was not happy with the idea of staying at his house, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Shar, welcome to our home" Mrs. Stevens said "Thanks Mrs. Stevens, but I have already been here" Sharpay said with her best fake smile "Yeah but…" Mrs. Lyon started but was interrupted by 2 boys about 6 running "Guys stop running!!!!" Mrs. Stevens said going after them.

"Come, you'll be staying in the gust room" Ryan said not bothering looking up "Who were they, I know that you're an only child like me" Sharpay said "My cousins, my mom is going to be babysitting them for a while" Ryan said "You can leave your stuff there" Ryan said pointing to a nice bed "I think I can live here" Sharpay said looking at the room "Do you mind if I kind of give it a makeover?" Sharpay asked "Do whatever you like, It's your room" Ryan said walking away "Thanks" Sharpay said to where Ryan was standing, but no one was there, "Someone is in a bad mood today" she said _"Yeah me" _she thought and began to unpack.

Ryan couldn't help but feel guilty, he didn't even know why, he didn't do anything, maybe that was it, he didn't do anything, right or wrong, he didn't do anything.

Ryan noticed that it was quiet, he got up and looked for Sharpay, he slowly peeked through the door, being careful that she didn't see him, there she was, still unpacking and changing a few things in her room, she looked better than when they arrived home about 3 hours ago.

"Sharpay, is going to be dinner time in a little while so be ready" Ryan called which made her jump and look up, Ryan saw that it looked like if she was crying, but like always he just shrugged it off "Ok" she responded.

At dinner

Sharpay was silent, she responded to the questions, laughed to the jokes, but if there was no reason of why she should be talking she wouldn't.

Suddenly the phone rang "Ryan could you please get the phone" Mr. Stevens asked "Sure" Ryan said "Hello" he answered "Hi Ry" the person on the other line said "Hi Gabs, why'd you call?" Ryan asked "Well I was making the last count of how many people were coming to the party, so you are coming, right?" Gabriella asked "Yes, I'm going Gabi" Ryan said "Ok, bye see you tomorrow" Gabriella said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Mrs. Stevens asked "Gabi" Ryan said, just the name made Sharpay react "Who?" she asked, everyone was staring at her, even Ryan, she hadn't spoken, till now "Gabriella" Ryan said again "Oh" Sharpay said trying to control her anger, Sharpay didn't like Gabriella and Gabriella didn't like Sharpay, everything was in balance.

At night Sharpay couldn't sleep so she went to explore the house a little bit, sure she had been there like once everyday, but those visits were of like 5 minutes so she didn't know the house that much.

Sharpay realized it was sort of like her house, only a bit smaller, she kept walking making sure that she did not wake anyone up "What's this?" she asked opening a door that had stairs that led to another door "Huh?" Sharpay asked herself.

She slowly started to open the door, it lead to another room, it walls were painted nicely, and there was a TV, and there was someone sitting on a chair "Aaah!!" Sharpay screamed which made the guy turn around "You're going to wake mom and dad" he said "What are you doing up?" he asked "I may ask you the same question" she said quickly "Well my mom and dad don't know about this room, it was already like this when we moved" he said.

"Well I added the TV., but most of the things were already here" he added.

Sharpay felt like crying, but she knew she couldn't, Ryan saw how Sharpay was, so he got an idea "Do you know what fun day is?" he asked, Sharpay just shook her head "Well it's a day that one person gets to choose what to do and the others have to obey" Ryan explained.

"So your point is?" Sharpay asked "We will have your fun day on Friday" Ryan said smiling "Ok" Sharpay said without emotion "You do know that the first rule of the game it's to actually have fun?" Ryan asked standing up "C'mon, you should get sleep" Ryan said "If you don't mind I will like to stay here over night, it reminds me of something" Sharpay said "Ok" Ryan said getting out of the room.

Sharpay looked around "I think I'm finally home" she said with a sigh, "It just needs some things" she added.

**A/N: R&R!!!!**


	10. Party Trouble

_Recap:_

_"So your point is?" Sharpay asked "We will have your fun day on Friday" Ryan said smiling "Ok" Sharpay said without emotion "You do know that the first rule of the game it's to actually have fun?" Ryan asked standing up "C'mon, you should get sleep" Ryan said "If you don't mind I will like to stay here over night, it reminds me of something" Sharpay said "Ok" Ryan said getting out of the room._

_Sharpay looked around "I think I'm finally home" she said with a sigh, "It just needs some things" she added._

Friday

Sharpay was getting used to waking up and not seeing her pink room, she was sleeping now in the guest room only the first day she slept in the 'basement', as Ryan's parents thought she made her way to her locker, it was the end of the day and Ryan and her had to go home.

Sharpay was walking like an ice queen and was about to talk to Ryan when 2 figures appeared "Hi baby" a guy said wrapping his arms around Sharpay "Hi Ryan" a girl said to Ryan "Hey Gabs" Ryan responded "You are coming to my party?" Gabriella asked like for the billionth time, not caring that Sharpay and her boyfriend Mark were listening.

"Oh, Gabi, I'm so sorry but…" Ryan saw the look that Sharpay gave him "Party?" Mark asked "How can I not be invited?" he asked, Gabriella just looked away "You are going to invite me to your party aren't you?" Mark asked hitting Gabriella secretly so most of the school wouldn't notice, of course Troy noticed right away.

Ryan wanted to stand up for Gabriella, he tried to get in the way "Watch what you do hat dude!" Mark said throwing Ryan hard to the ground, Sharpay couldn't move, she wanted to help Ryan, she even wanted to help Gabriella, but she couldn't, she was Sharpay Lyon.

"Hey you 2 leave my friends alone!!" Troy said walking in front of Gabriella and helping Ryan up "What are you going to do about it?" Mark said not noticing that people were starting to go get teachers and that one of them was Sharpay.

"Mr. Boyer!!!" the principal yelled "Yes?" Mark answered "To my office!!!" the principal yelled "Ugh, you're going to pay for this Bolton, and the weird hat dude too" Mark whispered before going into the principal's office.

As the principal moved, behind him appeared a very frightened Sharpay "You can all continue your normal activities" Ms. Darbus said and everyone returned to their normal routines.

Ryan and Sharpay walked home quietly, thing that was unusual for them, they usually talked about the musical, "I'm sorry I didn't stop Mark" Sharpay said not even bothering to look at Ryan, "It's ok, you went to get the principal, and that's good" Ryan said, Sharpay looked surprised "How did you know that I was the one who went to get him?" Sharpay asked.

"Because I saw the look on your face when Mark threw me to the ground" Ryan said "And then I was looking for you to make sure that you were ok, but you weren't there and then you appeared behind the principal" Ryan added opening the door to his house, they had arrived.

"Ladies first" he said trying to lighten up the mood "Fine with me" Sharpay responded.

They both left their school things where they always did and headed for the kitchen "Hi mom" Ryan greeted "Hi Mrs. Stevens" Sharpay greeted "Hi guys, Ryan can you and Sharpay look after your cousins?, thanks, your father and I have this thing and we wont get back until late" Mrs. Stevens said in a hurry "But.." Ryan was about to reply but couldn't "Sure, don't worry about a thing" Sharpay answered as they saw Mrs. Stevens go out the door.

"Why did you agree, this is your fun day" Ryan said "Yeah, you said that you had to do whatever I wanted, and I want to help you take care of your cousins" Sharpay responded "Ryan!!!" a little boy yelled, Sharpay put a puppy face look "Ok, it's your day ruined, not mine" Ryan said "Ok, so maybe after lunch we can take the little ones to the park or something" Sharpay suggested "I knew that you'd have something up your sleeve" Ryan said Sharpay just smiled.

At the park

Sharpay and Ryan were having an amazing time, they guys were having a blast and Sharpay felt like a kid again no worries, just fun.

"Sharpay, we need to get going, the little ones have to eat" Ryan informed Sharpay "Who wants ice cream for dinner?" Sharpay asked "Sharpay?" Ryan said "They have to eat real food, not ice cream" Ryan said "Fine, but we will buy ice cream for dessert and we'll have a sleepover in the all time secret place" Sharpay said going to buy ice cream with the kids.

**R&R!!!!!!**


	11. Party!, Party!, Party!

_Recap:_

_At the park _

_Sharpay and Ryan were having an amazing time, they guys were having a blast and Sharpay felt like a kid again no worries, just fun._

_"Sharpay, we need to get going, the little ones have to eat" Ryan informed Sharpay "Who wants ice cream for dinner?" Sharpay asked "Sharpay?" Ryan said "They have to eat real food, not ice cream" Ryan said "Fine, but we will buy ice cream for dessert and we'll have a sleepover in the all time secret place" Sharpay said going to buy ice cream with the kids._

Party

"Tay are you sure that's what he said?" Gabriella asked Taylor, her party started at 7:00pm, everyone was having a good time "Gabs don't worry too much, enjoy yourself" Taylor responded "But are you sure that he's not coming?" Gabriella asked one more time "Yes, he told me that he was going to baby sit his cousins, now chill" Taylor asked "C'mon Chad, lets hit the dance floor!!!" Taylor exclaimed.

Gabriella sighed, she really wished that Ryan was here, after Troy, he was her best friend, she really liked Ryan from the beginning. Gabriella walked towards where Troy was, since Ryan arrived Gabriella noticed that Troy was acting different, he was acting jealous.

"Can you believe that he told me the entire week that he was coming and then the last minute he just tells Tay that he can't come!" Gabriella exclaimed to Troy which got him irritated "And because he had to baby sit his cousins" she added, Troy didn't know if he could handle it more.

"And you know that's not the worst part, the worst part is, after he tried to tell me the reason at school, he didn't bother to call and tell me, he told Taylor, Taylor!!!" Gabriella said. That was it, all she ever talked about was him, he was tiered about it, no, he was jealous.

"That's it!!!, can't you talk about something else, all you ever do is talk about him!!!!, if you want to go out with him, why wait, he's free!!!, good luck with it Gabi!" Troy snapped walking away.

"Wait, what makes you think that I'm interested in him?" Gabriella asked stopping Troy "Lets examine that question, what were you doing last night?" Troy asked "Talking with Ryan" Gabriella answered "And where are you every time at lunch?" he asked "Helping Ryan with English" Gabriella answered looking down.

Troy was right, she did spent a lot of time talking with Ryan, or talking about him "So that tells us?" Troy asked "It tells us that Ryan is one of my best friends and that I'm not interested in him, I only care about him" Gabriella said "And you are just jealous" she added walking away it was her party and she wasn't in the mood of arguing.

"Well I have a reason for being jealous!" Troy said "Yeah, what is it?" Gabriella asked loosing her temper "Do you really need to know?" Troy asked "It would be better" Gabriella said "Fine!!!, ok I'm jealous because, I feel like I'm losing not only my best friend, but also the girl like" Troy confessed.

Gabriella was speechless, she never imagined that Troy liked her that, she only said the jealousy things for fun, "You like me?" Gabriella asked (gosh is she blind!!!), everyone turned their attention to them "Gabi, I'd like you since we first met" Troy said "Awwww" could be heard in the background "Since kindergarten?" Gabriella asked (remember that HSM never happened), Troy just nodded "Awwwww" was heard again, by this the music had been turned down.

"Aww" this time Gabriella said hugging Troy "You want a secret" she whispered "Me too" she whispered casing them to lean in until their lips met "This is the BEST party ever!!" Taylor exclaimed "If it is then why isn't my girlfriend here?" a voice asked making Troy and Gabriella stop kissing.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked "Where's my girlfriend?" he asked in a sharp voice "Why do you ask us, she is your girlfriend" Gabriella responded "Look Montez she said that she was going to be here and she's not, now you tell me where she is or this party is over!!!! And so is your life" he warned getting a little to close to Gabriella "Leave her, Sharpay has not been here" Troy said getting in front of Gabriella making Mark step away "This is not over Montez, Bolton" he said before turning away.

Troy gave an 'We all need to talk' look and in a second Chad and Taylor got to where Troy and Gabriella where "What was that about?" Chad asked "I don't know, Sharpay never came in" Gabriella responded looking at Taylor that had a strange look on her face "Yeah, and she told Mark that she would come" Troy said "And lets not forget that Ryan didn't come, even though he told me all week that he was going to" Gabriella pointed out.

Everyone knew that when it came to those 2 together, it was like all the mysteries in the world joined in one. Gabriella knew that Taylor was hiding something, and that may be that answer to their question "Tay what's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

Jason and Kelsi were walking by when they heard Gabriella saying something about Sharpay never coming to her party "Sharpay was coming?" Jason asked Kelsi offering some of his soft drink "No, she told me that her parents and her were going to California for the weekend and that she wasn't going to school on Monday, but until Tuesday" Kelsi responded drinking some of Jason's drink "And she told Mark that she was going to be here" Jason said with a confused look.

"Taylor answer me!" Gabriella said "Well when I talked with Ryan there was someone talking in the background, first I didn't pay attention to it but then the voice squealed, and I thought it was Sharpay I asked him if Sharpay was there with him but he just hung up" Taylor said, everyone was with their mouths opened, that included Jason and Kelsi.

"Maybe that's the reason why Ryan is behaving all icy" Troy said "Or the reason why Sharpay actually smiled" Kelsi said jumping into the conversation "Hey you're Sharpay's friend right?" Troy asked "Just because I'm her friend doesn't mean that I'm like her" Kelsi said "Can we stick to the reason of this conversation" Taylor said "Sharpay smiled?" Taylor asked "Yeah, we saw it with our own eyes" Jason said.

At Ryan's house

"Is everything ready?" Sharpay asked putting some pillows on the floor "Why did I agree to this?" Ryan thought "Yes Sharpay everything's ready" he answered "Are your cousins in bed?" Sharpay asked "Yes" Ryan answered "Did you put them the right sheets, because I put the clean ones on the right, not the left" Sharpay asked "Do you ever want to be a mom?" Ryan asked "What's that suppose to mean?" Sharpay asked stepping away from Ryan, which made him laugh "It's just that you are treating my cousins like if they were your kids" Ryan explained which made Sharpay blush a little.

"What did you think?" he asked "Nothing" she responded quickly "Now lets get rehearsing" Sharpay said, Ryan just rolled his eyes.

Back at the party

"Ok so Sharpay is smiling, Ryan is acting icy, this can only mean one thing" Gabriella said thinking on all the possibilities "That this is a party and we should get partying?" Chad said pointing to everyone dancing "I think we should investigate" Taylor said "Ooh, in that case we can become some sort of spies or something" Chad said exited "You have a really weird boyfriend" Troy said "Maybe but you introduced me to him" Taylor said "Technically it was Gabi" Troy said

"Whatever, but I think he is right" Taylor defended "Yeah we should start tomorrow" Kelsi said "Ok, we'll call each other" Jason said "Right" they all responded and walked away in their own paths.

"Wait!, what we going to investigate?" Chad asked "Forget it" ha said "C'mon Chad you're going to miss all the fun!" Taylor shouted.

Back with Ryan and Sharpay

"Ok Sharpay, I think that's enough rehearsing" Ryan said catching his breath "But we haven't even gotten to my big solo" Sharpay whined "Sharpay you have a dozen of solos" Ryan said "I guess" Sharpay said.

Sharpay sat down on a pillow and started to sing out of nowhere:

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

"You sing very pretty" a voice interrupted her "Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" Sharpay asked "Yeah, but the sound of auntie and uncle woke me up" the little boy said "Oh, my parents are home" Ryan said "C'mon let me get you to bed" Sharpay said leaving Ryan alone.

He had nothing to do, and he was tired, so he started to read a book until sharpay came back.

"I can't believe he heard me!!" Sharpay said closing the door "Sharpay he is only 6" Ryan said not taking his eyes of a book, Sharpay walked over to him "The color in hats?" she read stealing his hat "What is it with you and hats?" she said trying on Ryan's hat, "Sharpay you haven't done that in a while and give me back my hat!" Ryan called still reading his book "Ha!" Sharpay cried snatching his book too.

"Hey that's not fair, now you have 2 proprieties of mine!!!" Ryan whined trying to grab both of his things "You can't catch me!" Sharpay said in a sing-song voice "Get here Lyon!!!" Ryan called "Never Stevens!!!" Sharpay cried and turned around.

When she turned around Ryan took advantage and grabbed her from behind "Ry!!!!" she cried, Ryan was spinning her around "Give me my hat and book" he said "Never " Sharpay said hugging both things so that Ryan couldn't get them "Shar please!" Ryan said putting a puppy face.

Sharpay was laughing hard "Fine!!!, here" she said giving him his stuff "Now let me down!!" she cried, Ryan did as told. Sharpay the minute that she was out of Ryan's arms she collapsed on the floor "What if he tells someone that I was having a good time with you?" she asked "Shar stop thinking about that" Ryan said turning on the TV.

Sharpay was shocked "What did you call me?" she asked "Umm Shar?" Ryan asked confused "No one was ever called me that except mom or dad" she said blushing a little.

Ryan noticed this which made him blush a little too, they were both watching TV, none of them was talking, then Sharpay started to hum one of her favorite songs,"Why don't you let people hear you sing, I mean you do know that you have to sing in the musical?" Ryan said sitting next to her "Yeah but I want everyone to think that I sang because I had to, not because I want to, no one still knows why I auditioned" Sharpay sighed "And what's wrong with singing?" Ryan asked

"Well I thought that if people knew I sing, they might think I was weak or something" Sharpay confessed looking at Ryan directly in his eyes "But you're not" Ryan said looking at her the same way "I know but I was afraid of what they might think" Sharpay said getting closer to him "I had never had a real friend before and my parents don't understand some things about me" Sharpay said while a tear escaped her eyes.

Sharpay quickly looked away, she didn't want Ryan to see her cry "Don't cry Shar, you have no reason, I'm your friend and anything you want ask me, I will always be there for you" Ryan said wiping away Sharpay's tears, they both stared at each other's eyes for about a minute "Thanks Ry" Sharpay managed to get out before they both leaned in.

Sharpay wasn't thinking about all the things she normally thought about when she kissed some guy, she was not even thinking she was just enjoying it, she kissed from her heart, not from her brain.

The kiss didn't last long it was like 15 seconds (pff), but to them it lasted the time they needed, they both broke up, they just smiled, they didn't need words, the kiss explained everything, they both leaned back until they touched the floor "Goodnight Shar" Ryan said kissing the top of Sharpay's head "Goodnight Ry" she responded cuddling up with him, Ryan just smiled.

**R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R!!!!!!! plz.**


	12. Putting the plan into action

_Recap:_

_"Why don't you let people hear you sing, I mean you do know that you have to sing in the musical?" Ryan said sitting next to her "Yeah but I want everyone to think that I sang because I had to, not because I want to, no one still knows why I auditioned" Sharpay sighed "And what's wrong with singing?" Ryan asked _

_"Well I thought that if people knew I sing, they might think I was weak or something" Sharpay confessed looking at Ryan directly in his eyes "But you're not" Ryan said looking at her the same way "I know but I was afraid of what they might think" Sharpay said getting closer to him "I had never had a friend before and my parents don't understand some things about me" Sharpay said while a tear escaped her eyes._

_Sharpay quickly looked away, she didn't want Ryan to see her cry "Don't cry Shar, you have no reason, I'm your friend and anything you want ask me, I will always be there for you" Ryan said wiping away Sharpay's tears, they both stared at each other's eyes for about a minute "Thanks Ry" Sharpay managed to get out before they both leaned in._

_Sharpay wasn't thinking about all the things she normally thought about when she kissed some guy, she was not even thinking she was just enjoying it, she kissed from her heart, not from her brain._

_The kiss didn't last long it was like 20 seconds, but to them it lasted the time they needed, they both broke up, they just smiled, they didn't need words, the kiss explained everything, they both leaned back until they touched the floor "Goodnight Shar" Ryan said kissing the top of Sharpay's head "Goodnight Ry" she responded cuddling up with him, Ryan just smiled._

Next day Gabriella's house

Gabriella was walking down the stairs "Oh My…" she said for 2 reasons, 1 the house was a total mess and 2 all the gang was waiting for her downstairs "What are you guys doing here?" she asked "We're here to start the 'What the hell is going on' plan into action" Jason said "Yeah we decided that you should go to Ryan's house, Troy will go to Sharpay's house, Taylor and Chad will go to the park and Jason and I will go to school" Kelsi said.

Gabriella was shocked, everyone was already starting the plan "Ok" was all she managed to get out "So we start at 8:00" Chad asked "Sure!" Taylor said.

8:00am

Gabriella was driving to Ryan's house she was scared, she had never broke into anyone's house before. "Ok I get in, go to his room look for someone or something suspicious take a picture of it and get out" Gabriella said to herself.

She started to look for a way in, she then saw that a window on the second floor was open "This so much easier in movies" she said climbing up a tree.

She finally got up and through the window, she then saw that the room that she was in was Ryan's "If this is Ryan's room, where the hell is he?" she said looking around noticing that everything was in perfect order, the bed was made and there were no sings of life in that room.

"Breathe Gabriella, you are doing this for his own good" she said and slowly opened the door, she noticed that the house was exactly like Ryan's room, all quiet and like if there was no life in it. _"Where the hell is everyone?" _she thought.

She slowly and quietly made her way through all the house trying to not wake up someone "Ok that's it, I have looked in all the house and no one is here, how am I suppose to spy on someone when there is no one to spy on!" Gabriella whined, she was tiered, there was nothing going on.

She sat down and started to fall asleep, until she heard some voices coming from the basement "What the…?" she asked opening the door, "Wow" she exclaimed, she started to walk down stairs, she then came cross the last door, the voices got louder "Ok, I just take a picture and get out, take picture and get out" Gabriella repeated.

She took a big breath and started to open the door slowly, when the opening was big enough to take a peek, she took a peek, and what she saw was not a pretty picture for her "You have got to be kidding" she whispered.

The room was all messed up, the TV was on, there was quilts and sheets all over, pillows in every direction, CD's, DVD's and anything you can imagine, and in the middle of the room, 2 bodies sleeping peacefully, one was a girl and the other one was a boy, both were blond "This can't be" Gabriella said taking her camera and snapping a picture of the 2.

Gabriella managed to get out without waking anyone up.

Ryan thought he heard some noises but he ignored them, he turned around only to find a girl with blond hair "Huh?" Ryan asked "Good morning to you to Ry" Sharpay said getting up "Good morning" Ryan responded, Sharpay giggled.

They both were in silence, not looking at each other, "Shar, umm, what happened last night..." Ryan started, Sharpay's smile vanished "Oh, it was an accident?, well I'm sorry, I didn't know, I will just leave, go home and do something" Sharpay said, Ryan was confused, he didn't know if she was being a drama queen or if she was really hurt.

"No wait, I was going to tell you that if you wanted to go out with me on a real date" Ryan said getting up behind her "Ry, I was acting, but sure I will love to go out with you, just no one from school needs to be there" she responded. They just smiled "Come lets go and eat breakfast" Ryan said.

With Gabriella

"They were what?!!!" Taylor yelled from the other line of Gabriella's cell phone "I already told you, I saw Ryan and Sharpay sleeping in the basement, to close if you asked me" Gabriella responded not taking her eyes off the road.

"Sleeping?, together?" Taylor asked again, "Uhg, you'll see for yourself" Gabriella responded.

**A/N: People, plz leave your review. They really make my day. :)**


	13. The right thing to do

**A:N: ok, so i haven't updated in like forever, but i was kind of stuck with this story, but now i know where it is going.**

**ATENTION:** **YOU NEED TO READ THIS CHAPTER AGAIN, I CHANGED SOME THINGS!!**

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

_With Gabriella _

_"They were what?!!!" Taylor yelled from the other line of Gabriella's cell phone "I already told you, I saw Ryan and Sharpay sleeping in the basement, to close if you asked me" Gabriella responded not taking her eyes off the road._

_"Sleeping?, together?" Taylor asked again, "Uhg, you'll see for yourself" Gabriella responded hanging up._

Café

All of the gang was waiting for Gabriella "Sorry there was some traffic" Gabriella said sitting down next to Troy "Are you sure that it was Sharpay?" Jason asked "Where's the picture?" Taylor asked "Are you sure you weren't sleeping and it was just a dream?" Chad asked "ENOUGH!!!" Gabriella shouted causing everyone to stare, including a person that really didn't need to know this stuff.

"Gabs everyone's staring" Kelsi said, Gabriella just pulled out her camera "Now, you will all be quiet or I will not show you what I saw" Gabriella warned, everyone went silent "That's more like it, now I put the camera in the middle and you will all take turns seeing it" Gabriella said placing the camera in the middle of the table.

Everyone stared at it, they all wanted to see it "Ok now go" Gabriella informed, the second she said this they all gathered around the camera "Troy let me see!!" Kelsi said "Chad your afro is getting in my way!!" Troy said "Holy… is that really them?" Taylor said "The ice queen is sleeping with the new guy?" Jason said.

At the sound of the question a guy that was not far away stood up and made his way to where the gang was, his eyes were red of the anger.

"Jason that sounds gross, say it different" Kelsi said "Ok, Sharpay fell asleep with Ryan!!" Jason exclaimed "Sharpay what?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" an angry voice yelled from behind them they all recognized the voice immediately "Crap" Gabriella muttered.

"I asked Sharpay what?!!!!" he repeated "Well…" Gabriella started with the camera in her hands, if that picture went into the wrong hands, life will never be the same for everyone.

"Give me that!!" the guy said snapping the camera from Gabriella "Mark give it!!!" Gabriella whined "She is going to pay!!!!!" Mark said "Give it back!!!" the whole gang shouted this time running after Mark _"Sharpay Lyon, where ever you are, you are going to regret the day that you smiled to the hat dude"_ Mark thought.

Ryan's house

"Thanks for breakfast Mrs. Stevens" Sharpay said smiling from ear to ear "Sharpay, we have a surprise for you" Mrs. Stevens said "Goody I love surprises" Sharpay responded happily, just then someone knocked on the door "Sharpay, your surprise is here" Mr. Stevens said "Huh?" Ryan asked "Sharpay honey!!!" Mr. Lyon said coming through the door "Dad!!!" Sharpay cried hugging her dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Sharpay asked all excited "Well mom reasoned that she was the only one that needed to be there so she let me come back with you" Mr. Lyon responded "Ry!, I get to go home!!" Sharpay exclaimed hugging Ryan "Yeah" Ryan responded "C'mon lets go celebrate!!!" Sharpay said grabbing Ryan "We'll be back before lunch!!" Sharpay yelled.

"C'mon Ry!!!" Sharpay said running "Shar are you sure you don't want to take the car?" Ryan asked "Who needs a car when we can run, c'mon Ry!!!" Sharpay said "Note to self, never give her a surprise" Ryan said "Ryan Stevens!!!" Sharpay yelled "Coming, I do not run that fast like some people you know" Ryan whined.

Ice cream & Milkshakes

"Here you go" the waitress said handing them their milkshakes at the table "Thanks" Sharpay responded "Shar are you sure that no one from school comes here?" Ryan asked playing with his napkin "Yep, I come with my dad here all the time, and I have never seen anyone from school here" Sharpay responded taking a sip from her milkshake "Stop it!!" she said taking Ryan's napkin "Sorry" he said kind of embarrassed "Its ok Ry" Sharpay said laughing after seeing Ryan's reaction.

Outside that

A guy was watching the 2 flirt "I got you" he said "Sharpay Lyon, weird hat dude, you are now busted, especially you my dearest girlfriend" Mark said taking pictures of the 2 and then looking at something in his right hand, it was the picture that Gabriella took.

Ryan's house

The three parents were in the table, "I'm so glad that you could come, we weren't the right people to tell Sharpay the news" Mrs. Stevens said to Mr. Lyon, "Well, Amanda (Sharpay's mom) did tell me that she (meaning Sharpay) was an Evans" Mr. Lyon admitted.

"And so, you haven't told Sharpay that she is adopted?" Mr. Stevens asked, "No, we were planning on telling her when she was 18" Mr. Lyon said, "And does Ryan know, that he is adopted?" Mr. Lyon asked.

"No, but I think that he suspects, we wanted him to know when he turned 16, but then we changed our minds" Mrs. Stevens answered "Yeah, but now seeing that Sharpay is also an Evans, I think it's the right time to tell them, you know before it's to late" Mr. Stevens pointed out. They all nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the bell rang, "I'll get it" Mrs. Stevens said and got up "Hello?" Mrs. Stevens answered "Hi, you must be…" Mark started _"Great, what was the weird hat dude's name?"_ Mark thought "Yes?" Mrs. Stevens asked "You must be.. Ryan's mom!" Mark said gladly that he remembered the weird hat dude's name.

"Yes, and who might you be?" Mrs. Stevens asked "I'm Sharpay's boyfriend Mark" he responded "Oh hi Mark" Mr. Lyon said "Oh, Mr. Lyon, I'm so glad you are here, I went looking for you at your house, but no one was there, then I came here, to see if anyone knew where Sharpay was?" Mark lied with a fake smile on his face, he didn't like that Sharpay's father was at the weird hat dude's house one bit.

"Oh well, Sharpay is with Ryan hey both went to celebrate that Sharpay is going to go live at her house again" Mr. Lyon answered, Mark was now angry, he knew were Sharpay was, but he didn't knew that she was not living at her house!!

"Oh, well, thank you for the information, I'll just leave, nice house Mr. and Mrs. Stevens" Mark said and made his way through the door, for getting that he had left the pictures.

Mr. Lyon saw the pictures that Mark had, there was the one of the secret place at night, and a whole bunch of the ice cream and milkshakes place, "Wait Mark!" Mr. Lyon called, mar stopped, "Yes Mr. Lyon?" Mark responded, "Where did you get this pictures?" Mr. Lyon asked, Mark smiled.

"Well you see, this is why I wanted to find Sharpay, it seems that she has been cheating on me, with Ryan" Mark answered, the three parents just looked at each other.

Back with the love birds

Sharpay was almost done with her milkshake, and Ryan was already done, "How do you drink that fast?" Sharpay asked "The same way you drink, only faster" Ryan responded "Haha very funny" Sharpay said, she then felt like if someone was spying on them "Oh no" Sharpay whispered "I'm suddenly not hungry" she said and walked out the ice cream shop.

It was a good thing that they had paid before, because Ryan went after her "Shar, what's wrong?" Ryan asked trying to keep up with Sharpay "Nothing I just realized that I have a boyfriend" Sharpay said, Ryan didn't get the point.

"Huh?, what's wrong with that?" Ryan asked trying to slow down Sharpay "What do you mean what's wrong with that?!!, I can't go out with you and be with him at the same time!" Sharpay cried "I still don't see the problem, you only brake up with him, I know that you aren't interested in him" Ryan said.

"It's not that easy" Sharpay said as tears started to run down her cheeks "I can't just dump the guy that everyone wants to date, I can't just say 'hi Mark, we need to break up'" Sharpay said "Why not?" Ryan asked noticing that they were going to the park.

"Because, I'm Sharpay Lyon, the ice queen, and lets just say that Mark is not an easy guy" Sharpay said whipping her tears, "I guess being an ice queen is harder than just looking pretty and yelling at people" Ryan said trying to lighten up the mood.

Sharpay giggled "Nope, it's more harder than anyone would ever imagine" she said "I think you should" Ryan said "Should what?" Sharpay asked "Should follow your heart, do what it tells you to do" Ryan said.

Sharpay thought for a moment "Well, I am the ice queen" Sharpay said "Thanks Ry, you are the best friend that anyone could ever ask for" Sharpay said kissing him lightly on his lips and running back home.

"Thanks" was all Ryan could say, but Sharpay didn't hear him, so he followed her back only he was walking and she was running.

Sharpay now knew what she was going to do.


	14. Fairy tale crash!

_Recap:_

_Back_ _with the love birds _

_Sharpay was almost done with her milkshake, and Ryan was already done, "How do you drink that fast?" Sharpay asked "The same way you drink, only faster" Ryan responded "Haha very funny" Sharpay said, she then felt like if someone was spying on them "Oh no" Sharpay whispered "I'm suddenly not hungry" she said and walked out the ice cream shop._

_It was a good thing that they had paid before, because Ryan went after her "Shar, what's wrong?" Ryan asked trying to keep up with Sharpay "Nothing I just realized that I have a boyfriend" Sharpay said, Ryan didn't get the point._

_"Huh?, what's wrong with that?" Ryan asked trying to slow down Sharpay "What do you mean what's wrong with that?!!, I can't go out with you and be with him at the same time!" Sharpay cried "I still don't see the problem, you only brake up with him, I know that you aren't interested in him" Ryan said._

_"It's not that easy" Sharpay said as tears started to run down her cheeks "I can't just dump the guy that everyone wants to date, I can't just say 'hi Mark, we need to break up'" Sharpay said "Why not?" Ryan asked noticing that they were going to the park._

_"Because, I'm Sharpay Lyon, the ice queen, and lets just say that Mark is not an easy guy" Sharpay said whipping her tears, "I guess being an ice queen is harder than just looking pretty and yelling at people" Ryan said trying to lighten up the mood._

_Sharpay giggled "Nope, it's more harder than anyone would ever imagine" she said "I think you should" Ryan said "Should what?" Sharpay asked "Should follow your heart, do what it tells you to do" Ryan said._

_Sharpay thought for a moment "Well, I am the ice queen" Sharpay said "Thanks Ry, you are the best friend that anyone could ever ask for" Sharpay said kissing him lightly on his lips and running back home._

_"Thanks" was all Ryan could say, but Sharpay didn't hear him, so he followed her back only he was walking and she was running._

_Sharpay now knew what she was going to do._

Ryan's house

Sharpay arrived at Ryan's house since her things were in there, she opened the door expecting to find her father and Ryan's parents, but instead she found a note saying that the 3 of them had gone to lunch.

Sharpay let the note were she had found it and made way to her room, she opened the door to her room to only find the person she least and most wanted to talk to (if you get what I mean).

Mark was sitting on her bed "What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked, mind the thing about her and Ryan, but he now knew that she was living with him!!! "Can't I visit my girlfriend?" Mark responded "No one was suppose to know about this" Sharpay said

"About what?, that you have been living in his house for about a week?, or that you have been sleeping with him?" Mark said handing her the pictures that he had taken "I haven't!!, nothing happened, and where did you get it!!!?" Sharpay screamed, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"That doesn't matter, I have been the longest boyfriend you have had, and I plan on staying like that" Mark said getting closer to her "Well I'm sorry to tell you that I decided to break up with you" Sharpay said getting back.

"What?" Mark said, Sharpay was scared, he didn't yell, but just smiled evilly "You heard me" Sharpay said very frightened "That's a shame, because, you break up with me, I reveal this pictures" Mark said putting Sharpay in front of the bed "I'm not scared of you!" Sharpay threatened.

But that wasn't enough, Mark grabbed her by the waist and started to kiss her "Mark" Sharpay manage to get out, Mark started to get her into bed, when the door opened "Shar you should…" Ryan started "Sharpay!!!" Ryan shouted "Ry" Sharpay said with tears in her eyes "Why Shar?" Ryan said obviously hurt "Gabriella was right, you can really date 3 guys and not even care" Ryan said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Ryan!!" Sharpay yelled "God Sharpay I can't understand you!!!" Ryan shouted at the crying Sharpay "I really thought that you were actually different" Ryan said "That's a lot to think in 2 weeks" Mark said watching Ryan get out of the room.

"No!!, Ry wait, he..." Sharpay started but Mark stopped her "Good day Shar" Mark said getting out of her room. "Why Ry?" Sharpay said.

The minute that Mark got out of the house, her dad arrived, he told her to go home as soon as possible, he had something to tell her.

Sharpay, still confused for the day that she had had, went home with half of her things, she opened the door and her father was already waiting for her, he looked nervous, "Sharpay, you're home, I'll help you with you're things" Mr. Lyon offered and took Sharpay's things up to her room.

Sharpay waited silently in the kitchen, she really didn't want to talk about anything, but her father arrived.

"So Sharpay, I know you're tired, I know that you want to go and sleep on your bed, I know that you have missed this house, but I also know that you are a marvelous person, you have good intensions, and your heart is young, it's natural that you like someone" her father began.

Sharpay wondered were this was going, she thought that he was just going to ask her hat she did, how did she feel?, things like that, but not a whole speech about her life.

"But Sharpay, if you are dating someone, you can't just go and then date another guy at the same time" Sharpay's eyes widen, now she knew what her father was talking about, he somehow knew about Mark.

"Ah so you do know what I'm talking about Sharpay, but that you cheated on Mark it's not the worst part!" Mr. Lyon told his daughter, getting even more nervous. Sharpay was to tired to reply.

"The worst part, is that he is your brother" Mr. Lyon said fast, but Sharpay heard "What do you mean, I'm an only child, you have always told me that" Sharpay said, "Look Shar, you weren't suppose to know this until you were 18, but since Ryan, you have to know too" Mr. Lyon said, avoiding Sharpay's question.

"Huh?" Sharpay asked, "Sharpay, honey, you are adopted, your real parents were killed in a crash and your last name is Evans" Mr. Lyon said "What?" Sharpay exclaimed, "I can't be adopted, I can't!!" she shouted, "And Ryan is also adopted and an Evans making him, your twin brother" Mr. Lyon added.

Sharpay fell, Ryan was her twin brother, she was dating Ryan, she was adopted!!!, "What?, I can't be adopted!!, I can't!!" Sharpay yelled and ran to her room, this day had been horrible, the only thing that she liked about it was that… (thinking)… no, she didn't like anything from it.

Sharpay as crying I her room, she had the script from the play that she and Ryan were going to do in front of her. Her door opened and her father came through it "Sharpay, I'm sorry, know we should have told you sooner, but we were scared" Mr. Lyon said to her daughter.

"No!!, go away!!!" Sharpay screamed, hugging the script from the play, "Sharpay, please listen to your father" Mr. Lyon told her getting angry, "You are not my father so now go away!!!" she screamed and threw him, the script.

Mr. Lyon threw it back at her, "Fine!!, you can say good bye to your dear friend Ryan and the musical" Mr. Lyon said "No!!, not Ryan, take the musical, but not Ryan!!" Sharpay begged, "Sorry Shar, but the decision was made at lunch with his parents, no Ryan and no musical, you 2 are twins" Mr. Lyon responded and closed the door.

Sharpay was now done, she only had one friend, one real friend, and now he was her brother and she couldn't see her own brother. Then it hit her, Ryan was brother, she had to see him, he was her brother, but, that meant that she couldn't date him, he couldn't be her boyfriend.

Sharpay was confused, she didn't want to think right now, she just went to sleep, dreaming of what tomorrow could be like.

**A/N: Ok, so i need at least 5 reviews so i can continue this story, if not well I don't update.**

**Please R&R:)**


	15. Things really can't get worst

_Recap:_

_Sharpay as crying I her room, she had the script from the play that she and Ryan were going to do in front of her. Her door opened and her father came through it "Sharpay, I'm sorry, know we should have told you sooner, but we were scared" Mr. Lyon said to her daughter._

_"No!!, go away!!!" Sharpay screamed, hugging the script from the play, "Sharpay, please listen to your father" Mr. Lyon told her getting angry, "You are not my father so now go away!!!" she screamed and threw him, the script._

_Mr. Lyon threw it back at her, "Fine!!, you can say good bye to your dear friend Ryan and the musical" Mr. Lyon said "No!!, not Ryan, take the musical, but not Ryan!!" Sharpay begged, "Sorry Shar, but the decision was made at lunch with his parents, no Ryan and no musical, you 2 are twins" Mr. Lyon responded and closed the door._

_Sharpay was now done, she only had one friend, one real friend, and now he was her brother and she couldn't see her own brother. Then it hit her, Ryan was brother, she had to see him, he was her brother, but, that meant that she couldn't date him, he couldn't be her boyfriend._

_Sharpay was confused, she didn't want to think right now, she just went to sleep, dreaming of what tomorrow could be like._

Next day

Sharpay woke up in her real room "I forgot" she said, she couldn't believe it, she actually missed her old room for a week.

School

Ryan was walking slowly, he didn't want to look at no one.

Sharpay was at the other side of the school, the same way that Ryan was, people noticed so Sharpay started to walk faster and looking up, but her first sight was not a pretty one, it was an announcement, it read:

Spring Musicale 

Sharpay Lyon and Ryan Stevens have abandoned the musicale. So 

Amber Miller and Richard Crown

Sharpay felt that tears were going to come out her eyes she just looked away and tried to act like if everything was ok.

The day went by slowly for Ryan and Sharpay, there was still one more class to go and both of them wanted to skip it.

"Ryan can't you tell us what's wrong?" Taylor asked "Tay, he isn't doing the musical anymore" Gabriella whispered "But still, look at him, there is something else bothering him" Taylor defended "Wow Chad, I didn't know that your girlfriend was a psychologist" Troy said "Guys just leave me alone, if I need any help I'll call you, but this is my problem, not yours" Ryan said going of to what it seemed the auditorium.

On his way there he bumped into Sharpay "Sorry" they both said at the same time, Ryan gave her a weird look, then Sharpay realized "Watch were you're going" she said, they both continued walking.

When Ryan turned around the corner he swore that he was going to pass out, there were pictures of Sharpay and him, pasted on the locker doors "Oh crap" he said which made everyone stare at him, including Jason and Kelsi.

Ryan didn't know what to do so he ran, he ran and ran as fast as he could, out the school and into the streets, he didn't know he was going but he didn't want to think about it.

At the same time with Sharpay

When Sharpay turned around her corner she froze at what she saw, she saw one of Mark's friends handing out pictures, her pictures of Ryan and her, all of them "No" she said causing everyone to stare and begin to laugh, Sharpay was frozen she couldn't move.

"The ice queen is not that icy I see" a guy said causing Sharpay to hit him "Nope, by the look of this she seems pretty HOT" Mark's friend said showing her the picture that Gabriella took.

Sharpay started to walk "The ice queen is not a virgin anymore" a girl said, Sharpay just send her a death glare, the girl quiet down _"I'm glad that still works" _Sharpay thought, she send another glare and the laughing started to become less until it was silent.

She was almost done with that hallway "What about Mark?, does he know?" a girl asked her friend in a whisper, but since everyone else was quiet Sharpay heard it "Where's your boyfriend now?" Mark's friend asked, which caused Sharpay's eyes to get watery, she didn't want to cry.

"Is she going to cry?" a girl asked out loud, Sharpay couldn't take it, she took a run for the bathroom "The ice queen cries?" a guy asked.

Back with Ryan

He hadn't gotten far from school when he realized hat this could affect someone more than him "Sharpay" he said and ran back to school.

With the gang

"Here you go" a guy said to the gang "One for each one of you" the guy said giving them pictures "Oh no" Gabriella said looking at the picture "This cant be!" Taylor exclaimed "You know what I'm going to do to that guy?" Troy said with anger "Do you think that Sharpay will do something about it?" Taylor asked "I mean, she is the ice queen" she added.

Everyone didn't know what to respond. The bell rang and they all went to their last class.

About 5 minutes after class started Ryan arrived at school, he didn't know why it took him longer to get there then it had to get out of it. "Sharpay?" he asked at the empty school.

Sharpay was out of the bathroom, she noticed that everyone was in class, making sure that no one saw her, she made her way out of school.

Ryan was walking slowly, being careful that no one saw him "What room is she in?" Ryan asked no one "She is supposed to be in the science room" a voice answered from behind him "C'mon lets go home" she said.

They both were silent again, they arrived home, neither of them happy.

Sharpay slammed the door, "Shar honey!!, I'm so glad that you are home" Mr. Lyon greeted her, Sharpay just ignored him and went to her room.

"Look Sharpay, we are still going to keep this up until we are sure that there's nothing going on between you two" Mr. Lyon said knowing that Sharpay wasn't going to talk to him until he let her be with Ryan.

"Next time, just don't go in between the things I do" Sharpay answered and slammed her room door. She wasn't giving up that easy, she opened her window, she had to visit Ryan someway, maybe she couldn't date him, she couldn't kiss him again, something that she sure wanted to, but he was her brother and she could surely see him.

**A/N: so remember anonymous reviews are welcomed!!!**

**R&R!!!**


	16. A little better

**A/N: Yay!!!, i could finally update, now I'm in school again and my mom doesn't want me in the laptop all day, so maybe i wont be able to update that much**

_Recap:_

_About 5 minutes after class started Ryan arrived at school, he didn't know why it took him longer to get there then it had to get out of it. "Sharpay?" he asked at the empty school._

_Sharpay was out of the bathroom, she noticed that everyone was in class, making sure that no one saw her, she made her way out of school._

_Ryan was walking slowly, being careful that no one saw him "What room is she in?" Ryan asked no one "She is supposed to be in the science room" a voice answered from behind him "C'mon lets go home" she said._

_They both were silent again, they arrived home, neither of them happy._

_Sharpay slammed the door, "Shar honey!!, I'm so glad that you are home" Mr. Lyon greeted her, Sharpay just ignored him and went to her room._

_"Look Sharpay, we are still going to keep this up until we are sure that there's nothing going on between you two" Mr. Lyon said knowing that Sharpay wasn't going to talk to him until he let her be with Ryan._

_"Next time, just don't go in between the thins I do" Sharpay answered and slammed her room door. She wasn't giving up that easy, she opened her window, she had to visit Ryan someway, maybe she couldn't date him, she couldn't kiss him again, something that she sure wanted to, but he was her brother and she could surely see him._

Ryan was in his room, he was staring at the ceiling, his world came apart in 2 days, he thinks it's a record, 2 days, first his life is all happy, he gets a girlfriend, he loses girlfriend and then he learns that his girlfriend is his sister and next the whole school knows about this.

Ryan continued thinking when he was interrupted by the sound of some rocks against his window. He opened the window and a rock landed on his face, "Ouch!" he exclaimed, "Sorry" the person said from down there.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked her, "We really need to talk, after what happened today at school" Sharpay said from downstairs, "Ok, let me just get down there" Ryan answered and struggled to get out of his window, "This really is much easier in movies" he exclaimed getting down.

Sharpay was laughing, "C'mon, lets go" she said and grabbed his hand, they both walked to the park.

They both were walking, but neither of them talking, Ryan couldn't stand the silence, he had to break it, "Shar, this is ridiculous, we are best friends" Ryan said, Sharpay didn't respond, instead she turned her face away from Ryan.

"Sharpay, please, really nothing changed between us, we, no you can convince the school that those pictures were not true, and then we can forget everything Shar, everything has a way out of it, we can even…" Ryan was interrupted by a pair of soft lips that he already knew.

Sharpay couldn't resist, they were all alone, it was 4:00pm, she needed to taste those lips once again. Of course Ryan didn't even think, he kissed back immediately. She slowly put one arm around his back and the other on his neck to deepen the kiss, both of them were enjoying the moment, neither of them wanted to end it.

They finally broke up because of the need for air, both of them stared into each other's eyes, "Let's go" Sharpay whispered and grabbed his hand, he nodded his head, they didn't know were they were going but they just wanted to be alone, they wanted to be in a place that no one knew then, they wanted to be in peace.

This day was a little better then the past 2, they both went missing for the whole day, they didn't return until 10:30pm, obviously their parents were worried.

"Bye Shar" Ryan told her arriving in front of their houses, he was about to kiss her, but she moved away, "Ryan, we're Evans, this is not right, today was not right" she said, crying. Ryan had to admit that she was right about that, but he didn't care.

"Shar" Ryan told her hugging her and letting her cry, "Why Ryan, I had never had a best friend like you and now that I do…" she didn't finish her sentence, she started to cry even harder, Ryan hugged her harder and let her cry on him.

"Shar, its not all bad, I'm still going to be your best friend, I'm your brother now Shar" Ryan said trying to calm her down. Sharpay cried, she started to calm down in about 5 minutes, she noticed that Ryan was still with her.

"Sorry Ry, you should go to bed, goodnight Ry" she told him "How about you both go to bed" a voice behind them said, "Crap" they both said at the same time, "Sharpay, home now!!, and Mr. Stevens, your parents now what you did, now go!!" Mr. Lyon told Ryan.

Ryan obeyed, he went home, Sharpay started to cry again, "Sharpay!!" her dad exclaimed turning to face her. Sharpay was crying hard, her father took her by the arm and dragged her inside.

Sharpay wasn't moving and her father started cry.

"Shar, where are you?" Mr. Lyon asked "What do you mean?, I'm right here" Sharpay managed to say, she was now confused "Yes, but you weren't like this before, you always obeyed, and you didn't give me any problems and now you do all this" Mr. Lyon said sitting down on a chair "Well maybe this is the side of me that I never let you know of" Sharpay responded and started to walk to her room, now she got angry.

"What other side of you Sharpay?!, the one who sleeps with everyone in class, the one who can date 5 guys and not even care?!!" Mr. Lyon asked behind her "No!, not that one, but the one who sings, the one who sneaks out at night sometimes, the one who has very good friends that she doesn't want to loose" Sharpay replied turning to face her father.

"That's not what I see" Mr. Lyon responded "Then see what you want to see" Sharpay replied and made her way pass her dad "Well I see that you are never going to see him again" Mr. said "Well I see that you can't do that, because he is my brother, I have the rights to see him!!" Sharpay said.

"Don't you see that's one of the main reasons that you can't see him" Mr. Lyon cried "No, Ryan is Ryan, I don't care what he is!!" Sharpay said shutting the door to her room, but her dad was stronger, Mr. Lyon opened the door "He is your brother!!!" Mr. Lyon said "I don't care what he is!!" Sharpay cried, she now had small tears coming out of her eyes.

She was used to disputing with someone, but this was too much for her "Why don't you care?" Mr. Lyon said calming down noticing that Sharpay had now tears "Because he is my best friend!" Sharpay said "So what you have a lot friends in school" Mr. Lyon said now getting angry of Sharpay's reason.

"How can you say that, you don't even know what's happening with me at school, you don't know anything!!" Sharpay yelled at her father "Don't you yell at me like that!!!, you are not the daughter I thought you were" Mr. Lyon said starting to walk out of Sharpay's room "You are going to defend your relationship with an almost stranger" Mr. Lyon added now stepping out of Sharpay's room completely, but leaving the door open.

"I'll make sure that you don't ever talk to him again" Mr. Lyon said "But I love him" Sharpay said covering her mouth with one hand realizing what she said _"Love, no I can't love him, I barely know him" _she thought, luckily her mother didn't hear.

Sharpay just thought about that night for the rest of the week, she couldn't even look at Ryan, she first had to sort things out. It seemed that the only thing good from that week was the birth of her cousin.

**A/N: Plz!! R&R!!, three reviews and i promise I'll review faster!!**


	17. Confessions

**A/N: hey so i got reviews, so here i am updating. thanx to everyone who reviewed :)**

_Recap:_

_"Shar, where are you?" Mr. Lyon asked "What do you mean?, I'm right here" Sharpay managed to say, she was now confused "Yes, but you weren't like this before, you always obeyed, and you didn't give me any problems and now you do all this" Mr. Lyon said sitting down on a chair "Well maybe this is the side of me that I never let you know of" Sharpay responded and started to walk to her room, now she got angry._

_"What other side of you Sharpay?!, the one who sleeps with everyone in class, the one who can date 5 guys and not even care?!!" Mr. Lyon asked behind her "No!, not that one, but the one who sings, the one who sneaks out at night sometimes, the one who has very good friends that she doesn't want to loose" Sharpay replied turning to face her father._

_"That's not what I see" Mr. Lyon responded "Then see what you want to see" Sharpay replied and made her way pass her dad "Well I see that you are never going to see him again" Mr. said "Well I see that you can't do that, because he is my brother, I have the rights to see him!!" Sharpay said._

_"Don't you see that's one of the main reasons that you can't see him" Mr. Lyon cried "No, Ryan is Ryan, I don't care what he is!!" Sharpay said shutting the door to her room, but her dad was stronger, Mr. Lyon opened the door "He is your brother!!!" Mr. Lyon said "I don't care what he is!!" Sharpay cried, she now had small tears coming out of her eyes._

_She was used to disputing with someone, but this was too much for her "Why don't you care?" Mr. Lyon said calming down noticing that Sharpay had now tears "Because he is my best friend!" Sharpay said "So what you have a lot friends in school" Mr. Lyon said now getting angry of Sharpay's reason._

_"How can you say that, you don't even know what's happening with me at school, you don't know anything!!" Sharpay yelled at her father "Don't you yell at me like that!!!, you are not the daughter I thought you were" Mr. Lyon said starting to walk out of Sharpay's room "You are going to defend your relationship with an almost stranger" Mr. Lyon added now stepping out of Sharpay's room completely, but leaving the door open._

_"I'll make sure that you don't ever talk to him again" Mr. Lyon said "But I love him" Sharpay said covering her mouth with one hand realizing what she said "Love, no I can't love him, I barely know him" she thought, luckily her mother didn't hear._

_Sharpay just thought about that night for the rest of the week, she couldn't even look at Ryan, and it seemed that the only thing good from that week was the birth of her cousin._

Ryan's house

Gabriella was now worried, she had been outside Ryan's room for God knows how many minutes and Ryan was not answering the door "Ryan, for the I don't know what time open up" Gabriella cried, "Gabi, for the I don't know what time NO!" Ryan responded, "Ryan you let me in, or I'll tell everyone at school that you danced ballet until you were 14!!" Gabriella yelled, she had now lost patience.

Ryan got up immediately and opened the door "Cheat" he said "Thank you" Gabriella responded, she slowly entered his room "At least sit down" Ryan said pointing to his bed and a chair, Gabriella obeyed.

"Now Ry, can you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Gabriella asked as calm as possible, Ryan sighed, he was trapped, but hey, this was Gabi, the person he trusted more.

"Sharpay" he answered, "Yeah I have noticed that, but what about her, apart from the picture that Mark gave to the school, how did he get pass the principal anyway?" Gabriella asked, Ryan just shrugged, he was not in the mood.

"Ry, answer me" Gabriella said again in calm voice, "We sort of got together" Ryan responded, "What?!!" Gabriella asked shocked, "You were kind of dating the ice queen, the Sharpay, were you out of your mind?!" Gabriella snapped not caring that she never let Ryan finish.

"Well it is good that you broke up with her or she with you" Gabriella finished, Ryan started to cry softly, "Ry, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked now noticing that he was crying, "Well maybe if you had let me finished you would all ready know" Ryan said.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't believe it" Gabriella said "I'll start from the beginning" Ryan said.

Ryan told Gabriella everything, from when they moved to when he found Sharpay making out with Mark.

Gabriella felt guilty, she knew that the picture was sort of her fault, "And well, now, our parents think that we did it, and we didn't, and what's worst is that we are related" Ryan said grabbing a pillow and buried his face in it.

"I don't see what's wrong with that, I mean from what you told me Sharpay is really nice and now she is your sister" Gabriella said "That's it Gabs, she is my sister, and to tell you the truth" Ryan started and examined what he was about to say "I think I've fallen in love with her" Ryan confessed.

Gabriella's eyen widen, Ryan had fallen in love with the girl no one wanted for real, they all wanted her for her title, "Ryan are you sure that you're in love with her, because that is a strong word" Gabriella said "I know, but I'm sure" Ryan responded "And that's the worst part" he added burring his face in the pillow again.

Sharpay's house

"Kelsi are you sure that this is a good idea?" Jason asked Kelsi, they were both standing in front of Sharpay's house "No, but we have no choice, if she keeps this attitude the whole school is going to eat her alive" Kelsi said "Ok" Jason answered still not sure of what they were doing.

Mr. Lyon answered the door and let them in with a smile "Kels, you do know that no one has ever made it in and out of this house right?" Jason whispered to Kelsi "No, that's a lie, I have been to this house at least 3 times" Kelsi said and walked towards Sharpay's room.

"Jay do you mind and go to the kitchen and help Mr. Lyon?" Kelsi asked "Why?" Jason asked back "Because this is girl talk" Kelsi said "Oh" Jason responded and went and looked for the kitchen.

Kelsi took a deep breath, she knocked on the door "Dad, for the billionth time, I'm not coming out until you tell me that I can see Ryan again!" Sharpay said "Sharpay, I'm not your dad, it's Kelsi" she said a little scared "Then with more reason go away!!" Sharpay replied.

"Sharpay, I just want to know what it's wrong with you" Kelsi said gaining confidence, "Why do you care?" Sharpay asked "Because I'm your friend, friends do care Sharpay" Kelsi responded.

Sharpay jumped at the word friend, she thought that she had none, but I guess she was just to cold to accept anyone's friendship, "What do you mean?, I have no friends" Sharpay said "That's not true Sharpay, you don't' let them be your friends, you don't let anyone be your friend, but you have friends Sharpay, more than you thought of" Kelsi said from behind her door.

Sharpay couldn't help but cry, did she really was that mean, was she really that icy?, she now hated herself, maybe if she was only her none of this would have happened, maybe Ryan and her would be one of the most happy couples in East High, but wait no he was her brother.

"Yeah like who?" Sharpay responded "Like me, Jason, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Ashley, David, Matt, all of them care for you, especially Ryan Sharpay, now tell me what is going on with him before I bring down the door!" Kelsi said.

Sharpay couldn't handle it, she was now too weak, she had to shout it, she got up and opened the door as quick as lightning, "You want to know what is going on, I love him, there I said it!!!" Sharpay screamed being careful that her Dad didn't hear.

Kelsi was shocked, she knew that Sharpay was weird when it came too Ryan and her, but she never imagined her like this.

Sharpay broke into tears, she had let it all out, she had said it, and for some reason, she didn't feel better, she knew that it was true, she now knew that she loved him, she thought that maybe that was it, she was in love, with no other that her newly found twin brother, Ryan, Ryan Evans.

"It's alright Sharpay, you can cry if you want to, there's nothing wrong with it" Kelsi said getting next to her.

**A/N: so again three to update faster!! (XxTinkyBlondieBellxX doesn't count!!, i know she's going to review)**


	18. Help on the way

**A/N: Hey everyone, so i haven't updated in like forever, but well, i got kinda busy, so anyway, here is the next chapter, and ill try to update faster**

_Recap:_

_Sharpay's house_

_"Kelsi are you sure that this is a good idea?" Jason asked Kelsi, they were both standing in front of Sharpay's house "No, but we have no choice, if she keeps this attitude the whole school is going to eat her alive" Kelsi said "Ok" Jason answered still not sure of what they were doing._

_Mrs. Lyon answered the door and let them in with a smile "Kels, you do know that no one has ever made it in and out of this house right?" Jason whispered to Kelsi "No, that's a lie, I have been to this house at least 3 times" Kelsi said and walked towards Sharpay's room._

_"Jay do you mind and go to the kitchen and help Mrs. Lyon?" Kelsi asked "Why?" Jason asked back "Because this is girl talk" Kelsi said "Oh" Jason responded and went and looked for the kitchen._

_Kelsi took a deep breath, she knocked on the door "Mom, for the billionth time, I'm not coming out until you tell me that I can see Ryan again!" Sharpay said "Sharpay, I'm not your mom, it's Kelsi" she said a little scared "Then with more reason go away!!" Sharpay replied._

_"Sharpay, I just want to know what it's wrong with you" Kelsi said gaining confidence, "Why do you care?" Sharpay asked "Because I'm your friend, friends do care Sharpay" Kelsi responded._

_Sharpay jumped at the word friend, she thought that she had none, but I guess she was just to cold to accept anyone's friendship, "What do you mean?, I have no friends" Sharpay said "That's not true Sharpay, you don't' let them be your friends, you don't let anyone be your friend, but you have friends Sharpay, more than you thought of" Kelsi said from behind her door._

_Sharpay couldn't help but cry, did she really was that mean, was she really that icy?, she now hated herself, maybe if she was only her none of this would have happened, maybe Ryan and her would be one of the most happy couples in East High, but wait no he was her brother._

_"Yeah like who?" Sharpay responded "Like me, Jason, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Ashley, David, Matt, all of them care for you, especially Ryan Sharpay, now tell me what is going on with him before I bring down the door!" Kelsi said._

_Sharpay couldn't handle it, she was now too weak, she had to shout it, she got up and opened the door as quick as lightning, "You want to know what is going on, I love him, there I said it!!!" Sharpay screamed being careful that her mom didn't hear._

_Kelsi was shocked, she knew that Sharpay was weird when it came too Ryan and her, but she never imagined her like this. _

_Sharpay broke into tears, she had let it all out, she had said it, and for some reason, she didn't feel better, she knew that it was true, she now knew that she loved him, she thought that maybe that was it, she was in love, with no other that her newly found twin brother, Ryan, Ryan Evans. _

_"It's alright Sharpay, you can cry if you want to, there's nothing wrong with it" Kelsi said getting next to her. _

The next day after school, The park (there is only one park in this story, the one that is near EH and Ryan and Sharpay's house)

"Ok say it again, but slower" Taylor said to Gabriella and Kelsi, "Yeah, because I just heard that they fell in love with each other, and please, that's not possible" Chad said almost laughing.

"Well, you heard right, they both fell in love, some one, aka: Mark, printed out the pic that Gabi took and convinced their parents that they did it and somehow they are twins cause they were adopted and now they are all sad because they can't see each other and they are in love, get it now?" Kelsi explained.

"Ok you just got me more confused" Troy said "Yeah they all agreed. "Look the important thing is that after the picture incident their parents don't let them be together, they somehow became related after that and the worst part for them is that they are in love" Gabriella said.

They all took time to think, "Ok so they have a forbidden love here?, is that what you are trying to say?" Jason asked "Yes" both Gabriella and Kelsi answered.

"Oooh" they all exclaimed "Why didn't you just said that in the first place?" Chad asked "Yeah, it was easier" Taylor added "What was I suppose to know that you were all romantic movie type?" Gabriella asked.

"Look who cares, the important thing is that they understood, and we have to help them" Kelsi said before a huge fight was created. "Help them?" Chad asked "Help the Ice rulers?, no thanks" Troy said.

"C'mon guys, I know that Sharpay is not the best person, or nicest, but everyone deserves love, don't they?" Kelsi said "She is really nothing like Sharpay" Troy said to Gabriella "What made you think I was like that?" Kelsi snapped "Nothing, but I didn't knew you, so seeing that you were her friend, I thought you were a smaller ice queen" Troy said.

"Well I'm not" Kelsi said "People can we please focus!!!?" Gabriella said "Fine!" they all responded, "That's more like it, now about the… Rypay situation" Gabriella started "Rypay?" Kelsi asked "Ryan and Sharpay, we need to talk in code, or else everyone in the school will now about them" Gabriella said "You truly are smart" Chad said "Back off Chad" Troy said "Ha-ha very funny Troy" Chad said.

"Guys!!!" Gabriella screamed "Sorry" they said looking down like if they were a couple of five year-olds, "Ok you two, that's enough!" Taylor said, they both returned to being 17, "But what can we do about Rypay's situation?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I thought they were twins, and I'm not helping two relatives be together" Jason said "Neither are we" Troy and Chad said together, "Well, yeah it is creepy, but I agree with Kelsi, everyone deserves love, with anyone they want" Taylor said.

They all stared at her, she didn't knew why, then she got it, "Except girl/girl and boy/boy" she added, they all sighed in relief, "You had me worried there Tay" Gabriella said "Ok, now back to the plan making thingy" Kelsi said.

They all made a plan, they were going to find a place were Rypay could be together with no problem, and they had to know how and why they are related. They divided the job in 2 groups, while Gabriella, Troy and Kelsi tried to find the perfect place for them to meet, Chad, Taylor and Jason had to figure about as much as they could about the Evans family.

About a week later

"Kelsi, I'm not really sure about this" Sharpay told her while holding in her hands the script for the spring musical, "You said that you had memorized the play, it shouldn't be that hard" Kelsi said, "Fine, so what's your plan?" Sharpay asked, she didn't know if what she was about to do was against any rules, but it wasn't against her love rules.

With Ryan

"Troy, this is not fair, we backed out and we can't even see each other" Ryan replied to Troy's suggestion, Ryan did like the idea, but he knew that it wasn't fair. "Look, Gabi, Kelsi and I are looking for a place for you to meet, and Ms. Darbus's first choice would be you two, if you make an excellent performance I'm sure there is no way she can say no" Troy said handing him the script.

Ryan was thinking, this could be the perfect opportunity "Ok, just tell me where" Ryan responded.

"Well the park that is across the street has a little like cabin and we thought you could use that" Troy responded proudly "That could work, but wait?" Ryan asked now seeing what Troy was doing.

"Yeah?" Troy asked "Why are you helping us?, we are brother and sister, twins" Ryan pointed out, "Well yeah, but Gabi insists that this is not normal, besides she feels ashamed after taking that picture of you two" Troy admitted not knowing what he did.

"Wait?, Gabi took that picture?" Ryan asked, "Yeah, it was back at her party, she said that something was up with you, so we sent her to look for something odd at your house and take a picture of it" Troy responded, "Why do you ask?" Troy asked, "It was you guys, do you know what we went through thanks to that picture!!!!?" Ryan shouted

"Look, Mark was the one that stole it from us, we had nothing to with the picture getting all over the school, but that's why we are making it up to you, this is how we all are saying sorry" Troy defended, Ryan took a deep breath, "Sorry" Ryan said, "No prob man, now lets get to the park, Gabi is probably waiting there" Troy said "Lets go" Ryan added and they both went out not being spotted by Ryan's parents.

The cabin

"Look you two, if I'm getting Punk'd you are never going to forget this" Sharpay threaten "Calm, he is going to be here in minutes" Gabriella defended, she and Kelsi were waiting for Ryan and Troy to arrive.

"There that cabin over there" Troy pointed out the cabin, they were almost there. Ryan started to go faster. Troy pulled out his cell and texted Gabriella:

**Troy: We r here, send Sharpay out**

**Gabi: k', she is getting impatient.**

As soon that Troy received that message he heard Sharpay's yells coming out of the cabin followed by herself.

"Stop pushing!!" Sharpay yelled at Kelsi and Gabriella, "He's there go out" Kelsi said and got her out of the cabin.

Sharpay almost fell, but she was able to contain her balance. Ryan saw Sharpay from afar, he started to run towards her, Troy got out his cell again:

**Troy: u can leave now, want to go out after this?**

**Gabi: Ok we're leaving, and yeah, movies?**

**Troy: sure, I'll pick u up at 6**

Sharpay saw that someone was running towards her, she couldn't see who he was. He then got closer she recognized him immediately, "Ryan" she whispered, "Ry!" she exclaimed and ran towards him.

They both hugged, here they could be themselves, no one knew about them, no one cared, actually there was no one.

"Ryan" Sharpay said, "Hey Shar" he responded stroking her hair, "I love you" she said with a tear rolling down her cheek, she broke the hug and stared at Ryan's eyes, "There I said it, I love you Ryan Stevens" she admitted, Ryan was shocked like he had been so many times since he got to Albuquerque "It Evans now actually" he responded smiling, Sharpay smiled back.

They hugged again, they had forgotten the real reason why there were there.

Not far from there 6 people were watching them, they all had smiles on their faces, "Guys, mission complete" Troy said hugging Gabriella, "Yeah" they all responded and walked away.

"We should rehearse" Ryan said breaking their wonderful reencounter, "Ry" Sharpay whined and then laughed, they hugged again, 'I love you too Shar" he said and made his way into the cabin.

**Plz if you are soo kind leave a review, that way i can update faster!!**


	19. Changes

_Recap:_

_Sharpay saw that someone was running towards her, she couldn't see who he was. He then got closer she recognized him immediately, "Ryan" she whispered, "Ry!" she exclaimed and ran towards him._

_They both hugged, here they could be themselves, no one knew about them, no one cared, actually there was no one._

_"Ryan" Sharpay said, "Hey Shar" he responded stroking her hair, "I love you" she said with a tear rolling down her cheek, she broke the hug and stared at Ryan's eyes, "There I said it, I love you Ryan Stevens" she admitted, Ryan was shocked like he had been so many times since he got to Albuquerque "It Evans now actually" he responded smiling, Sharpay smiled back._

_They hugged again, they had forgotten the real reason why there were there._

_Not far from there 6 people were watching them, they all had smiles on their faces, "Guys, mission complete" Troy said hugging Gabriella, "Yeah" they all responded and walked away._

_"We should rehearse" Ryan said breaking their wonderful reencounter, "Ry" Sharpay whined and then laughed, they hugged again, 'I love you too Shar" he said and made his way into the cabin._

A week later

"So are you two ready?" Gabriella asked Ryan and Sharpay, the WHOLE gang was at the cabin before going to school, today was the day, today was the day that Rypay was going to convince Ms. Darbus to let them be in at least one musical, the day when Sharpay was going to change.

"Yeah" they both answered in union, "Sharpay, is your locker not blue?" Taylor asked, Sharpay just nodded her head, "Lets go people" Chad said and led them out of the cabin.

Sharpay fell behind, she wanted to think about this, it had only been like what a month and she was already changing, today her mom arrived, finally, she was tired of living with her dad, maybe her mom would actually understand her situation.

"Hey Shar, lets go, we are going to be late" Ryan said, "Yeah, lets go" she responded trying not to sound nervous, "It will be ok" Ryan whispered to her, she smiled, she felt protected, she felt

all right when she was with him.

School

Ryan entered first, no one watched him, it seemed that last week news were last week news.

He walked to his locker, he opened it and found his favorite hat, he hadn't put that on since the day that the 2 families went bowling.

He decided that he would wear that hat today, because today, was a special day.

Sharpay entered next, but unlike to Ryan, everyone was staring at her, "Ok so this maybe wasn't a good idea" she thought as she started to walk.

"What is she wearing?" one of the girls said, "She is not wearing glitter, someone call an ambulance, she's probably sick!" another boy called, Sharpay was trying to ignore this comments, she got them before, differently, but she sure got them.

She stopped at her locker, Ryan was next to her, "Maybe it is going to be harder?" Ryan whispered, "Well maybe the first day, maybe tomorrow they will treat me normally" Sharpay responded, "Or maybe not" she added, "C'mon lets get to class" Ryan said giving out his hand, which Sharpay accepted.

"Ryan, Sharpay separate now!" Ms Darbus told them as they entered homeroom. They had to obey, Sharpay sat near the door and Ryan near the opposite window.

"Ok so people, I will let you do whatever you want if you promise not to use the cell phones" Ms. Darbus said in her way of saying things, all the class nodded. Ryan gave a 'it's time' look and Sharpay nodded in agreement.

They both got up, "Ms. Darbus?" they both asked a the same time, "Yes?" she answered, "We were wondering if maybe you could give us back the opportunity to be in the spring musicale?" Sharpay asked with begging eyes.

Ms. Darbus looked at both them back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, "You know your parents were the ones that said that you couldn't do it because of family matters, then I can't say yes" Ms. Darbus answered.

"Please Ms. Darbus, we really want to do this, it's not our fault that what happened, happened, it was all a misunderstanding, please Ms. Darbus!!, you know that we can do better than whoever is going to do it right now!" Sharpay begged, "Please" both Ryan and Sharpay said at the same time.

Just when Ms. Darbus was about to say something the bell rang, "Well you two better be going now, I wouldn't want you tow to miss your next class, just don't hold hands, or be to close to each other" Ms. Darbus told them.

Exiting homeroom Ryan and Sharpay caught up with Troy and Gabriella, "So how are things going?" Gabriella asked them, "We almost convinced her" Sharpay said smiling.

"Ok, she is smiling, is this her twin sister that we didn't know of?" a guy asked, "That's it!" Sharpay said "Look if you can't handle change that's your problem, I decided to change I was tired that everyone saw what I thought to be me!!" she shouted at the guy, "It's ok" the guy responded.

"Ok, then you can all continue" Sharpay added and everyone staring to walk again, but this time, no one was talking behind her back, there were only a few 'wows' 'well that's interesting' but nothing that Sharpay was not comfortable with.

"Ok so we stop here, will see you at lunch" Sharpay told Troy and Gabriella.

**A/N: I know this is short, but do plz review!!**


	20. Second chance

**A/N: i know that this is not a long chapter and well, in my opinion, kinda boring, but well i had to update, and i promise you that the next chapter will be longer, and it will contain even more stuff.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything that i use in this fic, i only own my weird plot, and any original characters i throw in.**

_

* * *

Recap:_

_Exiting homeroom Ryan and Sharpay caught up with Troy and Gabriella, "So how are things going?" Gabriella asked them, "We almost convinced her" Sharpay said smiling._

_"Ok, she is smiling, is this her twin sister that we didn't know of?" a guy asked, "That's it!" Sharpay said "Look if you can't handle change that's your problem, I decided to change I was tired that everyone saw what I thought to be me!!" she shouted at the guy, "It's ok" the guy responded._

_"Ok, then you can all continue" Sharpay added and everyone staring to walk again, but this time, no one was talking behind her back, there were only a few 'wows' 'well that's interesting' but nothing that Sharpay was not comfortable with._

_"Ok so we stop here, will see you at lunch" Sharpay told Troy and Gabriella._

Lunch

Gabriella and Troy walked as fast as they could to the table, "Look there they are" Gabriella said pointing to Sharpay and Ryan, the were sitting "far" from each other at the table, "Hey, so lets get this over with" Troy said arriving at the table.

Sharpay and Ryan nodded, they got up, threw their lunch (what was left, you know trash) and led the way to Ms. Darbus office.

They entered the office without even bothering to knock on the door, "Oh, hi, Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, Gbriella" Ms Darbus said to them all, "Hi" they all responded, "Well may I ask, why are you all here?" Ms Darbus asked sitting down, "We wanted to discuss what Ryan and Sharpay suggested earlier today" Troy responded, Ms Darbus just nodded her head.

"Well, that's nice that friends stand for each other, but I'm afraid you are dealing here with family problems, your families were the ones who told the school that you couldn't do the musicale, or be together, I'm afraid that I cant do anything about it" Ms Darbus responded.

"But Ms Darbus, my mom arrives today, so technically you don't have all of our parents word, just part of it" Sharpay replied to Ms Darbus answer, "Yes, and besides, you know that no one can do that part better than these 2, you chose them and they didn't even audition together!!!" Troy said, they all just nodded.

"Please Ms Darbus, just this time, we promise that the next we will audition fairly, but please, we really want this, please, Ms Darbus, at least let Sharpay in it, please" Ryan begged, Sharpay's eyes shot wide open, he was doing this for her?, "No!!, do it for him!!, I don't deserve it, I was a royal bitch, he was nothing but nice to from the beginning, I shouldn't be the one that is up there, he should be" Sharpay quickly replied after hearing Ryan's choice.

"No!!, you 2 deserve this chance, you 2 have to go on, not just one, 2, cause the magic works with the 2" Gabriella said before an argue was created, "I guess you all leave me no choice, but if your parents argue to me about this, this is your responsibility" Ms Darbus pointed out, "All of you" she added pointing at Ryan Sharpay and Troy and Gabriella.

They all nodded, "That means yes right?" Sharpay asked, just to confirm, "Yes" Ms Darbus answered, "Now go before a teacher gets here or anything else" she added.

Sharpay jumped on Ryan, and were about to kiss, "Ryan!!, Sharpay!!" Ms Darbus yelled, they both separated, "Now leave" Ms Darbus said.

The four exited the office, "We did it!!" Gabriella cheered, "Yeah, now let just hope that my mom can help us" Sharpay said, "At what time does she arrive?" Troy asked, "When I get home from school she should be there" Sharpay answered, they all walked to the cafeteria.

Mark, was walking by, he heard what Ms Darbus said, and got angry, "So, the hat dude, did win Sharpay from me, will see about that" he said to no one, but since he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking he bumped into Ryan, speaking of him, "I haven't seen you in a while" Ryan said to him, without any sign of forgiveness.

"Yeah" Mark replied with a serious expression, he then saw some of his friends, football players, "Hey guys, you remember… Ryan, don't you?" Mark asked, bugging time started again, _"This is for taking away my girl friend"_ he thought.

"Hey yeah, I didn't know that Ryan was the one who slept with the ice queen," one of the guys said, "Hey Adam, you mean ex-ice queen" another guy corrected, Ryan just rolled his eyes and grabbed his hat, "Hey dude, what's with this hat?" Adam asked him throwing his hat to the floor.

Ryan was about to pick it up, when another person grabbed it, "Hey Adam, how bout showing some respect to my boy friend?" Sharpay asked flinging the hat back to Adam, "Oh, so he is your boy friend?" Adam asked, Mark had disappeared, no one saw him leave. "Yeah, you boys have a problem with that?" Sharpay asked, the boys only shrugged, "Now would you please give my boy friend back his hat?, correctly?" Sharpay asked, Adam gave Ryan his hat and walked away.

"Thanks, Shar" Ryan said, Sharpay smiled and sat down next to him, "What if he tells a teacher?, everyone knows that we are related, for some reason, they are going to tell a teacher Shar" Ryan pointed out nervously, "We can say that we never said that, you worry too much Ry, and my mom arrives today, she can help us out, so don't worry" Sharpay said and made a god girl face to Ryan, he only laughed and concentrated on his food.


	21. From the beginning

**A/N: hey guys, now i know that i havent updated in like 3 weeks or something, but trust me, school got really busy and this chapter had been one of the thoughest chapters to write, so i barely had time, i hope i didnt lose any readers. Enjoy!**

_Ryan was about to pick it up, when another person grabbed it, "Hey Adam, how bout showing some respect to my boy friend?" Sharpay asked flinging the hat back o Adam, "Oh, so he is your boy friend?" Adam asked, Mark had disappeared, no one saw him leave. "Yeah, you boys have a problem with that?" Sharpay asked, the boys only shrugged, "Now would you please give my boy friend back his hat?, correctly?" Sharpay asked, Adam gave Ryan his hat and walked away._

_"Thanks, Shar" Ryan said, Sharpay smiled and sat down next to him, "What if he tells a teacher?, everyone knows that we are related for some reason, they are going to tell a teacher Shar" Ryan pointed out nervously, "We can say that we never said that, you worry too much Ry, and my mom arrives today, she can help us out, so don't worry" Sharpay said and made a god girl face to Ryan, he only laughed and concentrated on his food._

After school Sharpay went looking for Ryan, "Hey, c'mon!" Sharpay called dragging him to the park, "What about your mom?" Ryan asked, "We'll go home after we go to the cabin" Sharpay said and began to laugh.

"So, they do have a secret place to meet, Ryan I told you I was going to have revenge on you, and I think now it's the time" Mark, who was watching them said to himself and started to follow them to the park.

They arrived, "So, why was it so important that we come here?" Ryan asked Sharpay catching his breath from all the running. "Nothing, I just wanted to celebrate that we are going to be in the musical" Sharpay said all jumpy, Ryan laughed, "I thought that you wanted to see your mom as soon as possible" Ryan questioned her.

Sharpay thought for a moment, "Well yeah, but just, well, I don't really know, I guess I got to over excited about everything" Sharpay said sitting down, Ryan followed her example, "Well I guess we better go then, your mom may want to see you" Ryan told her, not noticing that they were being watched.

"Just one thing" Sharpay said holding out one finger, "Yeah?" Ryan asked, "Never mind" she said and stood up, Ryan laughed and kissed her, "Got you" a voice said interrupting them, "I thought you were extinct" Sharpay said cruelly "That's how you say hello to your ex boyfriend?" Mark asked Sharpay, but turned to look directly at Ryan.

"Uh, yeah" Sharpay responded, she really didn't want to mess with Mark right now, "Too bad" Mark responded and started to walk towards Ryan, Sharpay gave Mark a weird look, "Uh oh" she said.

"Why did you follow us?" Ryan asked, "Do you need an answer?" Mark asked nonchalantly, "Yes" Ryan responded crossing his arms, "Maybe this can be the answer" Mark said hitting Ryan right in the face, "Mark!!" Sharpay screamed, "That's how you want to play?" Ryan asked and hit Mark back, "Ryan stop!!, you know better, stop!!" Sharpay screamed.

Sharpay screamed about 10 times more until she got in between them, she knew that they wouldn't hit her, "Stop!!" she cried, she was crying, she was scared, "Later Ryan, but remember that you haven't seen the last of me" Mark threaten, (pff talk about crap there).

"Ryan, what were you thinking?" Sharpay yelled at Ryan, that had a few drops of blood on his shirt, "I'm going home" Ryan answered, gave a kiss to Sharpay and left, "Ryan!!" Sharpay shouted and started to cry, why did this happen, everything was going perfect, why him, why now.

Sharpay arrived home 2 hours late, she opened her front door and went straight to her room, crying her heart out, she opened the door to only to find her mom sitting on her bed, apparently waiting for her.

"Sharpay, where were you?" Mrs. Lyon asked hugging Sharpay hard while Sharpay cried her eyes out "Mom, everything has gone wrong mom, everything is wrong" Sharpay cried, this only confused Mrs. Lyon, "Sharpay, what do you mean?" Mrs. Lyon asked her daughter breaking the hug.

"Everything that I want I cant do it, I finally got the courage to go and perform on stage and then I can't do it cause dad doesn't want me too, I finally have a boyfriend that loves me for who I am, and not for the title of 'the ice queen's boyfriend', and it turns out that I can't be with him cause suddenly out of no where he is my long lost twin brother, and then I finally get to see him and kiss him, when my ex-boyfriend appears and they both start to beat themselves up, it's not fair" Sharpay cried.

Mrs. Lyon was surprised at everything Sharpay had just said, she had no idea that much had happened while she was gone, "Shar, slow down, please tell me everything, from the beginning sweetheart, or else I cant help you Shar" Mrs. Lyon said trying to calm Sharpay down.

They both sat on Sharpay's bed, Sharpay was still crying but was trying to calm herself down, "Shar, please tell me everything, When did this problems start?" Mrs. Lyon asked, Sharpay crying, took a breath, and started to talk, to talk from the beginning.

"When Ryan came to Albuquerque" Sharpay sobbed, Mrs. Lyon didn't show any emotion, she already knew about Ryan, but she only knew the Father story, she now wanted the other side of this story.

"Keep going Shar" Mrs. Lyon told her daughter stroking her hair gently, "Mom, everything got ruined, my life has been more than a drama movie, it has been way over board, I cant lie one day without worrying for some reason, I was so happy right now, and the something came" Sharpay called, "Shar, from the beginning" Mrs. Lyon told Sharpay, Sharpay took another breath.

"Ok, when Ryan came to Albuquerque at first I thought he was just another new person, but he was trying to talk to me, which I found was weird, then by some mistake he found me singing, I told him to not tell anyone and he obeyed, then he offered to come home with me, that's when I found out that he was the new neighbor, after that, you said that they were coming over, I usually didn't let anyone talk to me, but he for some reason did talk to me, and he could, after the dinner thing we went bowling, which was fun, Ryan lend me his jacket and cell phone that night, I started to think that maybe he was not that bad, we audition for the musical separately, but we both got the parts, he wanted to talk to me about it, but dad got the wrong message, so I found myself telling him to go to the park that is near here, there, is when I found out that Ryan was sweet and kind, and lots of other things, I found that he didn't see me as an ice queen, but as Sharpay.

Everything started to get worst when you 2 left and I had to go and move in with the Stevens, I didn't let anyone at school know and everything was going quite good, until the day of Gabriella's party, that Friday changed it all, Ryan suggested that, all day we were going to do whatever I wanted, and I decided to have a little sleepover, so we did, we rehearsed, watch TV, and talked, we ended that night with a simple kiss, unaware that Gabriella was going to take a picture that later got around the school.

I really don't remember all that happened after that, only that Mark got furious, tried to rape me one time, and that the whole school knew about me and Ryan, but they understood different.

After that dad told me that Ryan was my brother, I was devastated, finally I had a boyfriend that didn't see me as the ice queen and he comes in and ruins it.

Since dad was afraid of the relationship between me and Ryan, he told the school that Ryan and I couldn't do the musical, just because there was a kiss involved, I couldn't believe it, everything was coming down, just as it had been so wonderful.

I really don't know why, but then I found that Gabriella and the gang were actually trying to help Ryan and I, they were a lot of help, they got a place were Ryan and I could meet, together we convinced Ms. Darbus to let us back in the musical, we were a great team, and once again, everything was going fine, but Mark had to reappear, he saw Ryan and me together in school, so he followed us home, but we weren't going home, we went to our secret hideout, he followed us there, interrupted rehearsals, beat up Ryan, and threaten us, just when everything was going smooth.

How can anyone have this much drama in their life, no one, not even in books, or movies they have that much drama, why in my life mom?, it's like all the drama that I read in books seen in movies is happening to me, why me?" Sharpay finished telling the whole story, she was crying, crying as hard as she could, harder than she had ever cried.

She was crying for herself, for Ryan, for Gabriella for Troy, for Chad, for Taylor, for Kelsi, for Jason, for her dad, for her mom, and she was even crying for Mark, just to see if he would change; but of course, she was crying for the drama, the drama of her life and all the people that she dragged into it.

Mrs. Lyon remained silent, she was just letting Sharpay cry, her daughter was right, no one could have that much drama in their lives, no one, not even her.

Sharpay finally took a deep breath, she started to clam down, "Feeling better Shar?" her mom asked her, Sharpay shook her head in a negative response, "Shar, I would like if you could possibly answer me one question" Mrs. Lyon told her daughter, Sharpay shrugged, "Depends" was all she answered, but Mrs. Lyon took it as a yes.

"How did your father know that you 2 were related if he never knew your last name?" Mrs. Lyon asked, "He does know I'm an Evans, he looked it up" Sharpay answered, "Did he keep those papers?" Mrs. Lyon asked again, "You said only one question, but yes, the hospital gave them to him" Sharpay responded.

Mrs. Lyon gave an encouraging smile making Sharpay feel a little better, she was glad she told her mom, she knew that her mom would solve this problem, every second of drama in her life, her mom was all she could think of, but for now she just needed rest, she had gone through a lot today, she juts needed to forget about school, forget about Ryan, forget about Mark and forget about everything, all she needed was a good night sleep.

**Plz.! i know that i didnt update but leave a review so that i know that you guys are still reading!**


	22. Mom to the rescue!

**AN: So here's the next chapter, i would also like to point out that sadly this story is comming to an end, and i would like to thank every person that has reviewd my story making me update!! tnx :)**

_Recap:_

_Mrs. Lyon gave an encouraging smile making Sharpay feel a little better, she was glad she told her mom, she knew that her mom would solve this problem, every second of drama in her life, her mom was all she could think of, but for now she just needed rest, she had gone through a lot today, she juts needed to forget about school, forget about Ryan, forget about Mark and forget about everything, all she needed was a good night sleep._

Mrs. Lyon left Sharpay rest, she really needed to talk with her husband, something seemed out of place in Sharpay's story, there was something extra that was bringing to much drama into her life, and she had a pretty good idea of what.

"Dear" she called her husband that was watching TV, "Yes?" Mr. Lyon answered, "I talked to Sharpay, I just need to know if she is really related to him, that's all I'm asking for" she told Mr. Lyon.

"Look, I know you don't trust me, but this time do, they are related, they cant be together" Mr. Lyon defended.

"Look, I don't know if I can trust you, what you did back in Rome, really hurt, and I hope that Sharpay never finds out, but just remember what we had to get through to be together, I don't want that for her" Mrs. Lyon said and walked out of the room.

Mrs. Lyon knew that with her husband she was not gonna get answers, she needed to get the information elsewhere.

Sharpay woke up the next day all sad, she sighed, she got ready for school and went downstairs, she was really not in the mood for eating, but she did notice that her mom was not there.

"Dad, where's mom?" she asked her father that was seeing the news, "She left last night, she told me that she was going to be back when you came back from school" Mr. Lyon informed Sharpay.

"Ok" Sharpay responded weakly, she got out the front door and met with Ryan outside her house.

"How did things go?" he asked her, "Not good, my mom left yesterday and she is going to come back after school, my dad has no idea of what I do" Sharpay responded, she looked at him, he had still a purple eye.

"How about you?, are you feeling better?" Sharpay asked him, "Yes, but just a little, I'm kinda more scared of what he can do" Ryan answered to her question.

"That's true, but lets just get through one day at a time" Sharpay reasoned, Ryan turned and looked at her, "I like that" he told her, she smiled weakly, this was not going to be easy.

All day was no fun, both of them were to worried of anyone suspecting about them that they barely even talked to each other.

Mrs. Lyon was in the hospital, waiting for the results on Ryan and Sharpay.

"Here they are" a nurse told her, handing her some papers, "Now lets see, they're last name is…

"Evans, ok so that's no help" Mrs. Lyon said putting down the papers, "Maybe you can double check them" the nurse insisted.

Mrs. Lyon started to read Sharpay's one, yeah, it had everything that it had when she made the adoption, but what about Ryan's papers.

She was reading and everything lead on the conclusion that those two were twins, "Wait!" Mrs. Lyon exclaimed, she looked at Ryan's mother and it said: Camille Evans.

"That's strange, Sharpay's mom's name was…" Mrs. Lyon looked back at Sharpay's papers and saw "Clara Evans" Mrs. Lyon exclaimed, she quickly looked up the fathers, they were different too.

"I knew that there was something that was out of place in Shar's story" Mrs. Lyon told herself.

"Ma'm, I'm sorry, but I forgot to give you this other paper on Ryan Evans" the nurse said. Mrs. Lyon examined it.

"San Francisco?" Mrs. Lyon asked, "Yeah, that's the name of the hospital he was born" the nurse pointed out.

Mrs. Lyon again took a look at Sharpay's hospital, they were both born on the same state, same city,. But different hospitals.

"Oh thank God, thank God!!" Mrs. Lyon exclaimed happily, the nurse smiled with her, "Does the hospital mind if I take copies of this, it is really important" Mrs. Lyon begged, "No, not for family" the nurse told her.

Mrs. Lyon checked her watch, "And just in time" she exclaimed.

Sharpay and Ryan were walking home in silence, "My mom was my last hope, how could she have failed me, I trusted her you know" Sharpay told Ryan.

"And the musical is in a week, and Ms. Darbus kinda suspects something about our plan" she added.

Ryan sighed, he never imagined such drama, he never really like drama movies, and now he hated them.

They had finally arrived at their houses.

"That's what you all get for jumping to conclusions!!" they heard someone yell inside Sharpay's house.

"I'll go with you" Ryan offered, they both entered to find all of their parents there, "Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked. "Mom, what's this all about?" Sharpay asked leaving her school bag on the floor.

"Well, last night, after I talked to you, I went and made a little investigation, one that you all had to made before telling these two kids that they were related!!" Mrs. Lyon exclaimed.

Sharpay bean smiling, she had a feeling, things were going to get better now, she just had a feeling.

"Yes, you're last names are Evans, which is a very uncommon name, but as uncommon as it might be, Sharpay was born in the Albuquerque Grace hospital and Ryan in the San Francisco, Sharpay's mom is named Clara Evans, and Ryan's mom is named Camille Evans" Mrs. Lyon said.

At the sound of that Sharpay began jumping and hugging her mom, Ryan couldn't help but joined her in the hugging, they hugged each other and kissed.

"But still, they could be related!" Mr. Stevens pointed out worried, Mrs. Stevens and Mr. Lyon nodded their heads in agreement.

Sharpay and Ryan returned to their normal position hearing this, yes, Mrs. Lyon told them that they were not twins, but, they could be related.

"They are not related, I then found out that Camille Evans was originally Evanns, with two ns, but she changed Ryan's name because she hated his father but still wanted Ryan to have the name, besides, the whole idea of them being related was my husbands idea" Mrs. Lyon explained.

"Daddy?" Sharpay asked surprised she never imagined that her dad could have cause so much drama.

"So that means, that we cant be related in any way" Ryan asked, "No" Mrs. Lyn answered.

This time even Ryan parent's started to do a happy dance, Ryan immediately grabbed Sharpay and kissed her like never before, Mr. Stevens fake sneezed causing them to break up.

While they were all celebrating, Mrs. Lyon went to talk with Mr. Lyon, "I know you hate when Sharpay dates someone that you don't approve of, but don't you think you went a little to far?" Mrs. Lyon asked her husband.

Mr. Lyon had his head down showing disappointment in himself, "All that you did in Rome, here with her, everything was just so that she couldn't date Ryan, you took her musical just so that she wouldn't date him?, you know you have done things before and I have forgiven you, but I don't think I'm going to forgive you this time" Mrs. Lyon told her husband.

**Plz! i really worked hard on this chapter, so plz leave a review!, plz :D**


	23. The Start of Something New

**AN: well im sad to inform you that theres only this chapter and the next one left and the fic is over, so i hope you all enjoyed reading this, cause i have put a lot of hard work into it, and i will like to thank all of my reviewrs that helped me continue with this fic.**

**:D**

_Recap:_

_"They are not related, I then found out that Camille Evans was originally Evanns, with two ns, but she changed Ryan's name because she hated his father but still wanted Ryan to have the name, besides, the whole idea of them being related was my husbands idea" Mrs. Lyon explained._

_"Daddy?" Sharpay asked surprised she never imagined that her dad could have cause so much drama._

_"So that means, that we cant be related in any way" Ryan asked, "No" Mrs. Lyon answered._

_This time even Ryan parent's started to do a happy dance, Ryan immediately grabbed Sharpay and kissed her like never before, Mr. Stevens fake sneezed causing them to break up._

_While they were all celebrating, Mrs. Lyon went to talk with Mr. Lyon, "I know you hate when Sharpay dates someone that you don't approve of, but don't you think you went a little to far?" Mrs. Lyon asked her husband._

_Mr. Lyon had his head down showing disappointment in himself, "All that you did in Rome, here with her, everything was just so that she couldn't date Ryan, you took her musical just so that she wouldn't date him?, you know you have done things before and I have forgiven you, but I don't think I'm going to forgive you this time" Mrs. Lyon told her husband._

After that everything was running smother with the two families, the musical was back in those two lives.

"And remember Shar, you have to warm up before going on stage" Mrs. Lyon told her daughter, they were on their way to the school.

"Mom, I'm going to be fine, besides I'm going to be with Ryan, trust me, he'll make sure that I do everything that I have to do before going on stage" Sharpay told her mom getting out of the car, they were there.

"Speaking of me" Ryan said from behind Sharpay covering her eyes.

"Give it up Ryan, you just blew your cover" Sharpay told him.

Ryan laughed, she was right, "Fine you win" he admitted and then turned to see Mrs. Lyon staring at them, "Hi Mrs. Lyon" he greeted.

"Yeah, c'mon Ryan, Mrs. Darbus is probably waiting for us, bye mom!!!" Sharpay shouted dragging Ryan a long.

"Hey Ms. Darbus!" they both greeted arriving back stage, "Ah my stars, now hurry up, your costumes are in your dressing rooms and it will be show time in 1 hour, so hurry up!" Ms. Darbus informed them.

They both nodded their heads, this was it, the moment that they were waiting for, Ryan gave a smile to Sharpay, she returned it, finally after so much drama, things were back to normal, everything was much better.

Sharpay entered her dressing room, she sighed, she never imagined this, she never imagined that her life would turn out to be like this, she walked around her dressing room, she sighed again, this was going to be the start of a big adventure.

She got into hair and makeup and wardrobe, enjoying every single second of it, like if it were the last time she would be doing anything like this, thinking of everything that had happened and seeing the positive side of things.

"15 minutes Sharpay, be ready" Ms. Darbus called for her, her smiled grew even bigger if that was possible, she got out of her dressing room and met with Ryan.

They both smiled at each other, Sharpay closed her eyes and concentrated on the audience, there were a lot of people out there, she had never preformed in front of that many people before, ok she was now starting to panic.

"OK this wasn't a good idea" she told Ryan taking heavy breaths, "Why not, relaxing is a very good idea" Ryan protested.

"But there a lot of people out there and if I relax I can hear them!" Sharpay pointed out. Ryan tried to listen, but he could only hear Ms. Darbus yelling at people and calling their names.

"Shar, you have to concentrate, we worked hard for this, we made changes, we got past a lot of things to get this and to be together, we cant let it all be for nothing" Ryan told Sharpay who was close to crying.

"Ryan Sharpay, 1 minute" Ms. Darbus called.

"I cant do this Ryan!!" Sharpay yelled at Ryan who was trying hard not to cry after seeing her like this, Sharpay started to really panic, she then started to do weird noises that sounded like horses.

Ryan was confused, Sharpay finished doing her 'warm up' "All better" she told him.

"Good luck" he responded giving her a quick peck on the lips before they had to go on stage.

----

Sharpay and Ryan smiled before the crowd, it seemed like just a second ago Sharpay was all nervous, and now the musical was over, all that caused the drama, was over.

As they got backstage Sharpay let out a squeal and hugged Ryan hard, Ryan laughed and returned the hug, they couldn't be more happier then they were right now, nothing or nobody could disturb them, except Mark.

"I told you I get revenge" they heard the voice of a not so pleasant person, "What do you want Mark, everything is over, the musical has just finished, and me and Ryan are together, and not related, everything is done" Sharpay told him cruelly.

Mark laughed, "This boy has sure changed you a lot, you are not the person you used to be" he smirked. "And I thank him for that" Sharpay answered looking at Ryan.

"Now get the hell out of here" Ryan told Mark, mark just stood there, looking directly at Ryan "I told you I wanted revenge!!" Mark shouted and went directly to punch Ryan in the face.

"Ry!!!!" Sharpay screamed in horror, Mark kept beating Ryan up, and Ryan didn't even tried to protest.

"Ryan do something!!!" Sharpay was shouting, she was to scared to think of something up herself.

"What is going on here!!!!, Mr. Boyer!!!" Ms. Darbus shouted, Sharpay was crying, even though she wanted not to cry.

Mrs. Lyon and Mr. & Mrs. Stevens came running, "Ryan!!" Mrs. Stevens shouted grabbing her son, he had blood all over his costume.

Mrs. Lyon grabbed Sharpay, "It's all right Sharpay, the teacher has him, don't worry" Mrs. Lyon said trying to calm down Sharpay, it seemed she was more scared than Ryan was.

"This is not over!" Mark yelled, thanks to this, all the gang heard something behind backstage, so they got there.

"Oh…" Kelsi exclaimed covering her mouth with her hands and started to cry over Jason's shoulder after seeing Ryan.

"Ryan!!" Gabriella rushed over to where Ryan was, she started to let out some tears.

Taylor and Chad stood back, Taylor crying slightly, Chad just didn't know what to express.

Troy went over with Sharpay, Mrs. Lyon broke the hug, so Sharpay could see Troy, as soon as she did she hugged him and started to cry with him.

"Are you alright?" Gabriella asked Ryan, Ryan shook his head, he really wasn't feeling ok, he was suffering, but he could live with that.

Gabriella hugged Ryan.

"That's it, you all just keep crying, but its not going to have an affect on me" Mark interrupted such a inspirational moment, everyone stopped what they were doing, which was crying and turned to look at him.

"You ruined my life, you took away something very important from me!, and I'm not going to rest until I have it back!!" Mark shouted pointing at Ryan, then at Sharpay.

He kept on screaming while the officers and teachers pulled him out of the school.

"We better take him to the nurse's office" Mrs. Lyon suggested, Gabriella helped him up and helped him walk. Sharpay was still with Troy, them following behind Ryan and Gabriella.

----

"You feeling better?" Sharpay asked Ryan, Ryan nodded, he was actually feeling better. Sharpay smiled, but a weak smile, she hugged him, she hugged him and didn't want to let go, for two things, he was still with her, and this was the end, the end of everything bad, and the start of something new.

**AN: well theres only one more chapter of this, im so sad, but it had to end someday, and well that day is near. **

**plz tell me what you thought about this chapter!!**

**leave a review!!**


	24. Senior year is really going to be fun

**AB: hey!!, so here it is, the last chapter of ATB, I'm soo excited!!, i remember when i first wrote the trailer, well hope you all enjoyed it, and i will like to thank all of my reviewers!! this chapter is for you all. :D**

_Recap:_

_"You feeling better?" Sharpay asked Ryan, Ryan nodded, he was actually feeling better. Sharpay smiled, but a weak smile, she hugged him, she hugged him and didn't want to let go, for two things, he was still with her, and this was the end, the end of everything bad, and the start of something new._

----

Sharpay was right, after that, everything slowed down, everything was just the way it should be, her mom got a divorce, but Sharpay didn't care, after realizing that her father was the cause of everything that happened, she really didn't have second thoughts on it.

The Ice Queen that once existed was now gone, she was no longer an Ice Queen, she now had friends, very good friends, that cared for her and Ryan even when they didn't have too.

Thanks to Ryan she learned a lot of things, and has a lot to thank him for, but to him, just being with her is what makes him happy. (I cant believe I wrote that)

"Finally!!!!" Taylor shouted as the school bell rang for the last time, it was the last day of school, the last day of junior year.

Everyone bursted through the classroom doors, excited because of summer vacation.

"We're free!!!!" Chad shouted being the first one to get out of school grounds, followed by Taylor.

"Wait up you two!!!" the rest of the gang, including Ryan and Sharpay, shouted, Chad and Taylor only laughed.

"Hurry!!" Taylor shouted.

"No!!, you slow down!!" Gabriella demanded.

Taylor grabbed Chad and they both waited for the other ones to catch up.

"Can you believe it, we got past our junior year" Troy said as the gang caught up.

"Actually I cant" Sharpay expressed, Ryan agreed with her.

"Well, I can, and when you ask what do I see for next year, my answer is quite simple" Chad mentioned feeling important, they all just stared at him like if they just missed on something.

"Then what is your answer?" Kelsi asked, Jason and her had just arrived.

"Us, as seniors, and everyone respecting us, we on top of everyone!" Chad exclaimed holding a super hero pose.

"Tay, you're boyfriend just lost it" Ryan told Taylor, which she just covered her face with her hand.

They all just laughed, Troy was right, they finally made it out of junior year, it was a good feeling, especially for Ryan and Sharpay.

They all continued walking, they reached the famous park and Gabriella thought of something, she had always wondered what happened to Mark, but she was afraid of bring it up to Sharpay, it took some time to get over everything that happened, but she felt that now was the right time.

"Hey Sh…"

"What happened to Mark?" Taylor interrupted Gabriella, Sharpay let out a small chuckle, they all raised their eyebrows, they thought the question was going to get her crying her eyes out.

"I was wondering why no one had asked me that, and he went to military school" Sharpay explained smiling, Ryan just grabbed her hand.

"So military school?" Gabriella asked, Sharpay nodded proudly.

"Is anyone hungry?" she then asked.

"Shar we just ate" Jason said in a duh voice, everyone joined with a yeah.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Sharpay raised her eyebrows at them, everyone shook their heads, even if they were friends, and she was nicer, she was still Sharpay Lyon.

"Well I am kinda hungry" Chad said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"It had to be Chad" Kelsi said and followed Chad with Jason behind her, and everyone behind him.

Sharpay cut off from the group and pulled Ryan, "Am I really fat?" she asked quite nervous, Ryan just crossed his arms, Was she really asking that question?, he thought.

"That's a no, isn't it?" she asked curious, he just smiled.

"In that case I'm hungry" Ryan groaned as Sharpay pulled him.

They stopped to eat at a bakery, everyone was eating, actually no, they were all watching Sharpay and Chad eat.

"This cant be"

"I'm hallucinating"

"The world is coming to an end"

Everyone exclaimed while Gabriella had a piece of food coming out of her mouth.

Sharpay then realized that it was quiet and they were all staring at her.

"What?"

"You ate more than Chad" Troy quickly said, Sharpay began laughing.

"Don't be silly, he's still…" she turned and looked at Chad, he was now watching her eat.

"Ok that's not good" Sharpay exclaimed.

"She has to be sick"

"Maybe she was so nervous about… about… about something that she hasn't been eating and that's why she was so hungry"

The girls tried to come up with an explanation while the boys just teased Chad.

"Why don't we just pretend that this didn't happen" Sharpay suggested, Chad quickly second that, everyone just shrugged.

In that moment Ryan eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, maybe Chad wasn't really hungry and you were, or something" Taylor suggested, all the guys nodded in agreement, but Ryan was still frozen.

"Or… maybe…" Chad started but then shook his head, Sharpay waited for the explanation, but Chad just shook his head.

"C'mon, what were you going to say!!"

"Yeah, its always good to have more than one plan"

"Chad!!, what was your idea!"

Chad shook his head, while the girls chased after him and the guys tried to figure out why was Ryan like that.

"Senior year is really going to be fun!" Chad exclaimed still running away from the girls.

THE END!!

**AN: well that was weird, i had another plan for it, but i lost the paper were i had it writen and i forgot it. **

**but i hope you all liked it, even though it was weird, but plz leave a review! if you're so kind.**

**and watch out for my other fic Father Figure!**


End file.
